


По струнам сердца

by helenbeauty01



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идея стара как мир. Кили и Фили разлучили в детстве. Теперь Кили - наследный принц, а Фили - простой бродячий менестрель, без рода и племени. Но однажды они встретятся...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю мою временную бету Trisha2010 (https://ficbook.net/authors/207867) за помощь!
> 
> Опубликовано здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4230403

Торин сидел у камина и задумчиво покуривал трубку. Она была сделана из красного дерева и служила своему хозяину верой и правдой, вот уже пятнадцать лет. Её Торину подарила еще мать, и он хранил ее как редчайшую драгоценность. Она, кажется, сказала тогда: «Закуришь — будешь вспоминать меня». Дубощит и вправду вспоминал мягкие черты матери каждый раз, когда брал в руки трубку.

В дверь постучали. Ручка повернулась, и в комнату неслышно скользнула Дис.

— Торин, — она присела в кресло напротив Торина и взяла его за руку. Дубощит нахмурился и затушил трубку, отложив её на ближнюю к нему полку камина. Торин знал, если Дис приходит к нему в таком состоянии, сдержанная и грустная — это не к добру. — Торин, — повторила она. — Это правда?

— Что правда, дорогая? — как можно спокойнее спросил Торин, однако сердце его подпрыгнуло. Он определенно знал, о чем хотела поговорить гномка.

— Только не говори, что ты не знаешь, о чем я! — Дис сверкнула карими глазами и откинулась на спинку кресла; крылья ее тонкого носа рассерженно трепетали. — Я говорила с Двалином!

— Это не твое дело, Дис. — жестко отрубил Торин, сжав руки в кулаки. — Я принял решение, и оно не подлежит обсуждению.

— Я согласна с тобой, брат, но… — замялась Дис, подбирая подходящие слова. — Как бы так сказать… Еще рано. Гномы не готовы к таким масштабным переменам.

Торин не ответил, и в молчании взял с полки трубку, поджигая табак снова. Ему определенно это было необходимо. Дис завела слишком болезненную тему. Слишком. Вместе с Двалином он обсуждал сегодня только одно: поход на Эребор. Торин лелеял эту мечту уже — сколько? — лет пять. Трепетно разрабатывал план, не упуская ни единой мелочи, а по ночам его посещали приятные сны: он сидит на троне Эребора, над его головой сверкает Аркенстон, а рядом стоят Дис и его племянник — Фили.

— Я знаю, Дис, — ответил Торин, прервав долгое молчание. — Я знаю.

Да, он знал, что их поход обязательно обернется страданиями и болью. Даже отборная гномья армия не сможет победить огнедышащего дракона. Торин знал это, но все равно продолжал надеяться. Надеяться на то, что когда-нибудь народ кхазад вернется в свои законные чертоги.

— Ах, Торин, ты совсем не изменился, — покачала головой Дис.

Торину нечего было ответить.

***

 

Торин стоял во дворе, его волосы раздувал легкий, приятный ветерок, и Дубощит, словно сытый кот, довольно щурился. Сегодня, после продолжительной отлучки, должен был приехать его племянник. Фили, вместе с Дис и телохранителями, ездил навестить младшего брата Торина — Фрерина. Фрерин был принцем по крови и мог жить вместе с Дубощитом, управляя небольшим поселением гномов в Синих горах. Однако младший Дуринсон предпочел тихую жизнь на краю деревеньки, расположенной рядом с гномьими поселениями. В ней жили в основном люди, но встречались и гномы.

Ожидание затягивалось. По расчетам Дубощита Дис и Фили должны были прибыть еще полчаса назад, однако их до сих пор не было. Торин устало размял шею и хрустнул пальцами, которые, несмотря на летнюю жару, были затянуты в кожаные перчатки.

— Едут! — воскликнул зоркий Двалин, приложив ладонь ко лбу.

Торин мигом подтянулся, оправил одежды и принялся ждать. Вначале показалось небольшое облачко пыли, а затем гном увидел всадников. Но почему их так мало? В душу сразу закралось сомнение. Произошла беда…

— Дис! — Он подлетел к сестре, и та буквально упала ему на руки. — Что произошло, дорогая? — Но она не ответила, а лишь сильнее зарыдала. Торину пришлось аккуратно передать плачущую гномку ее мужу — Брану. А самому подойти к капитану отряда.

— Что случилось? И где принц Фили? — грозно прозвучал голос Торина.

— Господин, — гном дрожал и говорил тихо, все время сбиваясь. — На нас напали у перевала… Вы же знаете, какая там неспокойная местность. Я ничего не мог поделать. Принц Фили… Его… Его… — Гном замялся, а затем выдохнул: — Его похитили!

***

 

— Дис, пожалуйста, успокойся! — шептал Торин, поглаживая гномку по темным волосам. Принцесса уже не рыдала, лишь тихо всхлипывала. И не мудрено — пережить такие волнения! Потерей Фили Торин был поражен до глубины души. Стражи, не сумевшие защитить принцессу и маленького племянника, были тут же уволены; будь Торин настоящим королем — им не сносить бы головы. А так ему оставалось лишь врезать кулаком капитану отряда и злостно прошипеть: «Вы уволены. Никогда — слышите, никогда — больше не показывайтесь мне на глаза!» Ему было мучительно больно, до неверия, до исступления. Торин пытался успокаивать Дис, но, родись он женщиной, наверное, тоже рыдал бы навзрыд, уткнувшись лицом в грудь любимого. Бран, как и жена, не сдерживал слез. Ведь он тоже был родителем! А для родителей потерять единственное дитя — огромное горе, которое вряд ли притупится со временем.

— Торин, иди, — мягко, но настойчиво прошептал Бран, крепче прижимая жену к себе. Торин кивнул и бесшумно вышел из комнаты, оставляя молодую семью одну. Ему было так жаль их! Бран и Дис вместе прожили всего год — и вот, такая потеря! Торин надеялся, что общее горе не оттолкнет их друг от друга, а лишь сильнее сплотит.

— Позвать ко мне Балина и Двалина! — приказал он своему секретарю, вихрем врываясь в кабинет. Молодой Ори испуганно кивнул и выбежал за дверь. Он давно усвоил, что если Торин зол, к нему лучше не приближаться.

В ярости Дубощит сметнул со стола перья, свитки пергамента и кубок, наполовину наполненный крепким вином. Нет! Этого не может быть! Теперь у него нет наследника, а это значит, что о походе на Эребор можно забыть! Выбросить из памяти, как страшный сон, дурное видение, недостойное того, чтобы его помнить.

— Как же несправедлива судьба, — тихо прошептал Торин, лениво водя пальцем по столу. Он упал в кресло и вцепился в волосы. Где же эти чертовы сыны Фундина?! Когда их не ждешь — они тут как тут, а когда нужны — сразу куда-то пропали! Торин зарычал, мысленно взывая к Махалу: «Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы Фили был жив. Жив и здоров. Большего я не прошу.»

Дверь бесцеремонно распахнулась, и в кабинет быстрым шагом вошли Балин и Двалин.

— Наконец-то! — вне себя от ярости взревел Торин, вскакивая на ноги. Ори испуганно попятился и прикрыл за собой дверь, притаившись у себя в приемной. — Двалин! Отправить на поиски все силы поселения! И не возвращайтесь без принца Фили! — Двалин, не сказав ни слова, кивнул и вышел из кабинета. — Балин! Тебе я поручаю расследования этого дела. Отложи все свои бумаги — пускай ими займется Ори. Найди похитителя!

— Господин Торин, — начал было Балин, но Торин не дал ему договорить,

— Немедленно!

— Слушаюсь, — и вышел из комнаты.

Раздав указания, Торин устало опустился на стул. Голова раскалывалась, а в горле стал ком. Дубощит с удивлением отметил, что по его щеке катится слеза. Он не предпринял ничего, чтобы смахнуть ее, и лишь подумал: «Как же я устал…»

В похищении Фили была и еще одна загвоздка, помимо того, что это причинило боль всему семейству Дуринсонов. Их семья оставалась без наследника, а значит Торин не мог и думать о походах и войнах. Да, в случае его смерти формально Королевой-под-Горой станет Дис, но ее скоро подвинут мужские представители рода — тот же Даин Железностоп, например. Этого Торин допустить не мог. Аркенстон принадлежит только его семье! Он не мог допустить того, чтобы Сердце Горы перешел к побочной ветви их клана.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Придется ему теперь искать себе невесту. Потому что Дис вряд ли решится на еще одного ребенка. По крайней мере, не скоро, не сейчас. Торин, конечно, надеялся, что принца Фили отыщут, но надежда все таяла и таяла, стоило ему сопоставить все факты. Не пострадал никто, кроме пары стражников и самого Фили? Это значило лишь одно — наследника выкрали целенаправленно и возвращать не собирались. Никто не видел похитителя, а захваченного в плен разбойника умертвила шальная стрела, посланная кем-то из сородичей? Это еще раз доказывало, что Фили им вернуть вряд ли удастся.

От осознания сего факта у Торина разрывалось сердце.

***

 

Двалин принюхался и огорченно сплюнул на землю. Его воины не нашли ничего. Ровным счетом — ни-че-го. Ни следа, ни единой зацепки. Похититель словно ходил по воздуху и был невидим. Через пару часов езды легким шагом — нельзя было затоптать следы — они приехали на место преступления. Поляна еще хранила следы костра, видно было, что здесь разбивали лагерь. Двалин верно выполнял приказ Торина. Дубощит был ему как брат с того момента, как вытащил его из пекла. Это воспоминание было не самым приятным воспоминанием Двалина, сына Фундина, однако он никак не мог выбросить его из головы.

Двалин глубоко вдохнул свежий лесной воздух и спешился, взяв своего пони под уздцы.

— Рассредоточьтесь по поляне! — приказал он. — Ищите любые улики! Нали, Финн, вы на страже!

Гномы поспешили выполнить приказ, и вскоре поляна наполнилась звуками тяжелого дыхания и осторожных шагов. Двалин внимательно наблюдал за гномами, в глубине души осознавая, что вряд ли они найдут что-то. Прошло слишком много времени, а похититель был слишком умелым — еще бы, никто не мог вспомнить, как он выглядел! — чтобы так глупо попасться. Сыну Фундина было жутко жалко и малыша Фили, с которым он, бывало, играл, и Торина, лишившегося наследника, и Брана, а в особенности — Дис. Он даже представить не мог, что довелось пережить молодой гномочке.

Двалин и сам не заметил, как отошел довольно далеко от поляны. Голоса вверенных ему гномов стушевались и доносились до него неровным гулом; он мог видеть лишь неясные силуэты — и это с его-то зрением! Двалин пожал плечами и хотел было повернуть назад, как вдруг его внимание привлек странный блеск. Нагнувшись, гном поднял грубо сработанную, но от этого не менее красивую брошь в виде диковинного цветка. Двалин подивился, откуда она здесь, однако, вспомнив, что через перевал ежедневно переправляется около сотни гномов и людей, махнул рукой — мало ли кому может принадлежать это украшение! Он хотел выбросить ее, однако что-то его остановило. «Вдруг эта брошь как-то связана с похитителем? — подумал он. — Тогда это поможет Балину в его расследовании» — и сунул ее в карман.

— Господин! Господин Двалин! — донесся до него голос. Броди, вроде. Двалин еще раз вздохнул и побрел обратно, цепким взглядом осматривая окружающую его местность.

— Как успехи? — спросил он, едва выйдя на поляну.

— Следы уходят на северо-восток, господин. И они свежие, возможно, мы еще успеем! — Броди выглядел на редкость довольным.

— Седлать пони! — приказал Двалин, первым взбираясь на обреченно вздохнувшее животное.

Броди ехал рядом с ним, показывая едва видные отпечатки чужих ног. По данным разведки, отправленной предусмотрительным Балином сюда сразу же по прибытии Дис домой, после их небольшого каравана через перевал никто не переправлялся. Значит, похититель — человек, ну, или чересчур легкий гном. Двалин не помнил этой дороги. Он никогда не углублялся так далеко в лес и никогда не отходил так далеко от основного тракта.

— Смотрите, господин! — воскликнул Броди, указывая рукой на север.

— Обрыв… — тихо, как-то обреченно пробормотал Двалин. Следы кончались прям на кромке обрыва, а затем уходили вглубь леса.

— Неужели?.. — спросил Броди.

— Да. Я думаю, так все и было, — ответил Двалин.

***

 

Дис, всласть успев нарыдаться, лишь тихо всхлипывала, прижимаясь к теплой груди мужа.

— Все хорошо, родная. Все хорошо, Дис, — шептал Бран, поглаживая ее по растрепавшимся волосам и целуя в опухшие щеки. — Мы найдем Фили, обязательно найдем Фили. Не волнуйся, не волнуйся… — Бран, казалось, и сам не верил в то, что говорил, настолько тихо и чересчур ласково звучал его голос. Так обычно разговаривают со смертельно больными, дабы облегчить их страдания.

— Это наш сын, Бран, наш сын, — прошептала Дис, отстраняясь от мужа. — Как ты можешь говорить так спокойно?! Возможно, — она всхлипнула и заговорила громче, — его уже нет в жив… живых, а ты!

Вскочив на ноги, гномка отошла к камину. Затекшие ноги пронзило неприятной судорогой, на которую Дис не обратила должного внимания — ей было не до того. Ее Фили, ее маленький, любимый мальчик, пропал. Она помнила ту злополучную поляну так, словно находилась на ней же, а не в собственных покоях, рядом с мужем.

Светило солнце, пели птички — в общем, стоял обычный погожий летний день. Они только-только разбили лагерь, так как нужно было дать передохнуть пони да и сами гномы порядком устали. Дис уселась на теплый плед, предусмотрительно расстеленный Берта, приставленная к ней на время похода. Они отлично провели время у Фрерина. Дис не видела брата уже столько лет — пять или, быть может, больше? — и встреча с ним была ей очень приятна. Фрерин жил словно затворник. Одевался просто и добротно, ни с кем не водил знакомств. Разве что с Ауд — молодой румяной гномочкой, которая восхитительно краснела, стоило Фрерину взглянуть на нее. Дис не без удовольствия глядела на их милые переглядывания и ладони, сплетенные под столом.

Все это напоминало ей о том волшебном времени, когда она только познакомилась с Браном. Сын богатого вельможи, заработавшего состояние ювелирным делом, мигом приглянулся семидесятилетней[1] гномочке, едва вышедшей из подростков и вступившей в самую цветущую для девушки пору. Их отношения закрутились, завертелись, и через два года Дис приняла предложение стать женой Брана.

И сейчас, через пять лет, стоя у камина, Дис сердито всхлипнула и утерла нос рукавом, презрев все этикеты, которым ее когда-либо учили. Она насильно вернулась к плохим воспоминаниям, отгоняя счастливое лицо Брана, кружащего ее в шикарном свадебном платье. «Не сейчас, — твердила себе она. — Не время»

В общем, Дис удобно расположилась на красивом и мягком пледе, посадив Фили себе на колени. Малыш дремал, разморенный жарой и дальней дорогой. «Ох, не вовремя мы поехали, — подумала Дис, смахивая со лба Фили мокрые от пота волосы. — Фили еще слишком мал. Нужно было подождать пару лет.»

Дис не поняла, как все произошло: на них напали, она закричала… А дальше словно пустота — она помнила лишь обрывки. Приставленный к ее горлу меч, ревущий сын, которого она запихнула в палатку…

Не удержавшись, Дис вновь всхлипнула.

— Если мы потеряем его навсегда, я этого не переживу…

 

Примечания:  
[1] - примерно двадцать два


	2. Chapter 2

Светило яркое солнце, на небе — ни облачка. Христа вздохнула полной грудью и, откинув одеяло, села на постели, свесила ноги. Окно с вечера осталось открытым, и сейчас комнату наполнял восхитительный аромат цветов. Христа вздохнула еще раз и громко чихнула. Проклятая аллергия! Весна и лето превращались для нее в одну ужасающую полосы из слезящихся глаз и вечного насморка.

Христа быстро вскочила с кровати, увидев, что солнце уже высоко. Ей нужно было скорее приступать к работе. Заказ не ждет. Христа шила платья и костюмы для людей из ее поселения и по праву считалась лучшей портнихой во всем округе. Из самой незамысловатой ткани и при самой мизерной сумме она могла сотворить что-то по истине замечательное. В общении она была добра и обходительна, и недостатка в покупателях и деньгах не имела. И вот сейчас ей нужно было скорее умыться, позавтракать и садиться за иглу с нитью. Иногда ей надоедало все это, но Христа уговаривала себя и продолжала работать.

Девушка считала бы себя вполне счастливой, если бы не одно печальное обстоятельство: она была полностью одинока. Отец бросил их с матерью, когда Христа была еще маленькой, несколько лет назад умерла мать, а замуж Христа идти не пожелала. Вначале ей казалось, что одиночество — прекрасное состояние, когда тебя никто не дергает по пустякам, ты сама себе хозяйка и ни под кого не обязана подстраиваться. Однако шли годы, Христа грустнела, мнение ее постепенно менялось. И теперь ей захотелось замуж. Но все парни уже давно переженились, остались лишь старики да несмышленые юнцы. И Христа так и осталась одинокой.

Она плеснула в лицо холодной водой, расчесала волосы и уложила их в толстую косу, почистила зубы. А затем надела свое платье для дому и, оставшись босиком, потрусила в кухню. Хозяйка она была неважная, и еды в ее доме практически не водилось. Поэтому Христа выпила лишь душистого чаю и приступила к работе.

Игла быстро летала в ее руках, на ткань ложился стежок за стежком, работа спорилась. Христа тихонько напевала себе под нос. Окно она закрыла, и теперь было немного жарко, но женщина старалась не обращать на это внимания. Главное сейчас — это работа, остальное подождет. Девушка, которая заказала платье, должна прийти после полудня, а Христа еще не подшила рукава и не пришила пуговицы. Просить отсрочки не хотелось, поэтому она торопилась. Лишь бы успеть.

Внезапно кто-то дернул за колокольчик, да так сильно, что оборвал его. Христа, испуганная, подскочила на стуле и больно уколола себе пальцы. Ворча и посасывая окровавленный палец, она встала и отложила работу. Прошла к дверям и, навалившись на них — двери были немного тугие, — открыла. На пороге не было никого. Христа удивленно огляделась.

— Эй?! Кого это принесло?! — крикнула она, но никто ей не ответил. На улице не было ни души, и это было понятно. Сегодня в их городок приезжала ярмарка, и все жители отправились туда. Одна Христа осталась дома.

Раздался детский крик. Христа испуганно вздрогнула и посмотрела себе под ноги. На крыльце лежал ребенок, закутанный в темно-зеленое покрывало. Ему был год, может, полтора. Он так надрывался, что у Христы сжалось сердце, так требовавшее любви. Она увидела этого малыша — и поняла, что пропала.

— Ну что ты, тихо, — зашептала она, наклонившись и взяв ребенка на руки. — Тихо, я с тобой, все в порядке. Ш-ш…

Христа никогда не имела дела с маленькими детьми — у нее не было ни своих собственных, ни братьев или сестер. Однако она словно подсознательно ощущала, как правильно взять ребенка на руки, что сказать и что сделать. Малыш успокоился и открыл голубые глаза, сейчас покрасневшие от слез.

— Ну вот и все, — умильно прошептала Христа, заходя в дом и прижимая малыша к себе. — Где твои родители, а? Почему ты один? — спрашивала она малыша скорее автоматически, не надеясь на ответ. Да и что мог ей ответить малыш, который, скорее всего, еще не умеет разговаривать? Платье было забыто, а Христа полностью погрузилась в возню с ребенком. Она аккуратно распеленала его. Одеяло было сделано из дорогой ткани, на краешке был вышит герб, который сейчас был наполовину разорван и Христа не смогла понять, чей он. В одеяле не было ни записки, ни письма. Христа удивлялась все больше и больше. Коса ее растрепалась, а на лбу выступил пот. Она что-то шептала, стоя посреди комнаты и сложив руки на груди. 

— Что же мне делать? — прошептала она. Малыш лежал на кровати, глазами он обшаривал комнату. «Он сильно крупный для человеческого ребенка», — подумала Христа, но тут же отмела эту мысль. Она вышла на крыльцо и снова осмотрелась. Никого. Вчера шел дождь, и незнакомец, подкинувший ей ребенка, должен был оставить следы. Но нет, на грязи не отпечаталось ни одной ноги.

— Подожди минутку, — сказала Христа, войдя в дом. — Я сбегаю тебе за молоком! — и убежала. Как уже говорилось, Христа не особо заморачивалась с хозяйством, и дома у нее было лишь старое засохшее печенье, сборы трав для чая да скисшее молоко. Естественно, ребенка таким кормить нельзя. Вот Христа и направилась к старой Линде, которая наверняка осталась дома, — купить немного молока. Она и не подумала, что ребенка не следует оставлять одного.

Справилась она быстро, но, вернувшись, услышала, что ребенок плачет.

— Ну, ну, тихо, — запричитала она, беря ребенка на руки и начиная ходить по комнате. — Как же мне тебя назвать? — То, что Христа оставит ребенка себе, уже не вызывало сомнений, так ей полюбился этот странный малыш с прекрасными пшеничного цвета волосами и голубыми глазками. — Будешь Финн, — сказала она, вспомнив одного своего любовника. Он был ласков и нравился Христе больше остальных.

С ребенком она провозилась до полудня, и лишь когда Финн уснул, вспомнила про свою работу. Всплеснув руками, она бросилась к столу и в спешке стала подворачивать рукава и пришивать пуговицы. Тут в дверь постучали. Христа выглянула в кон и увидела Фрею — девушку, которая заказывала платье и, к тому же, была жуткой сплетницей. Не хватало еще, чтобы Фрея увидела Финна. Тогда ей несдобровать. Уже через полчаса она будет шлюхой, нагулявшей ребенка и скрывающей его ото всех. Может, притвориться, что ее нет дома?..

— Христа, открывай! Я знаю, ты дома! Тебя не было на ярмарке! — словно прочитав ее мысли, крикнула Фрея. — Если у тебя платье не готово, я просто посмотрю и приду завтра! Открой!

— Иду! — крикнула Христа, ставя перед кроватью невысокую ширму и надеясь, что Финн будет спать крепко. — Иду! — повторила она, подходя к двери и с усилием открывая ее. И тут заплакал Финн. Нет, нет, нет.

— Ой, а кто это у тебя там? — как можно нелюбопытнее сказала Фрея, заглядывая за ширму. — Ой, какой хорошенький! А откуда? Ты была беременна? От кого? Как ты это скрыла?

Вопросы сыпались один за другим, и Христа терпеливо отвечала, что-де это ребенок ее кузины, погибшей в набеге на соседнюю деревню, а не показывала она его, потомку что малыш был болен и боялся людей. Фрея, казалось, удовлетворилась ее ответом. Быстро глянула на платье и убежала.

«Ну все, — подумала Христа. — Жди беды!»

И беда не заставила себя ждать. Буквально через полчаса явился вышеупомянутый Финн и стал ломиться в дверь. Он обивал пороги около часа, прежде чем Христа впустила его.

— Что тебя надо? — не слишком дружелюбно спросила она, покачивая Финна-маленького на руках и глядя на Финна-большого. — Говори быстро и проваливай к эльфам на кулички!

— Христа! Я ведь знаю, что ребенок от меня! — карикатурно размахивая руками, воскликнул Финн. — Выходи за меня, я буду прекрасным отцом и мужем! — Про себя Христа подумала, что он, скорее, будет отличным пьяницей, и захлопнула дверь прямо перед носом незадачливого героя-любовника. Что ж, день обещал быть интересным.

***

 

А тем временем в Эреборе повисла скорбная тишина. Двалин вернулся ни с чем, расследование Балина застопорилось. Торин ходил еще мрачнее, чем обычно. Дис, казалось, впала в оцепенение. Стражи, которые не уберегли принца Фили, были отстранены от работы, но любимого сына и племянника это не вернет. Торин понимал это. Он ежечасно справлялся у Балина, как продвигается работа. Сам выезжал на место похищения, но ничего не нашел. Они спустились в овраг, к которому вели следы, но и там ничего не нашли. Принц будто в воду канул.

В Эреборе не пели песен, не звучал смех. Не сказать, что гномы так переживали за потерю наследника, но и злить короля лишний раз не хотелось. Торин сидел у себя в кабинете, когда в дверь осторожно протиснулся Балин и коротко поклонился.

— Входи, друг, не нужно этих церемоний, — махнул рукой Торин, и Балин опустился в кресло.

— Торин, — осторожно начал он. — С потерей принца Фили — о чем я скорблю вместе с тобой — Эребор остался без кронпринца, а это значит…

— К чем ты ведешь Балин? — спросил Торин. Он догадывался, о чем хочет поговорить советник. Дубощит нахмурился и сделался угрюмее раза в два. — Говори прямо!

— Тебе нужно жениться, Торин, — охотно сказал Балин и откинулся на спинку кресла.


	3. Chapter 3

— Тебе нужно жениться, Торин, — охотно сказал Балин и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Жениться? — ошалело переспросил Торин и скомкал в руках лист пергамента, на котором только-только начал писать письмо Торговой Гильдии. Жениться… Значит, связать себя узами брака… Связать. Нет, брак это не для него. Торин рассмеялся. Жениться? Он?! Так срочно?! Дубощит почувствовал, как начинает краснеть. Балин смотрел на него посмеиваясь в уже начавшую седеть бороду. Торин встал и прошелся по кабинету — от двери и до световой шахты, заменявшей окно. В кабинете было темновато и днем, а ночью не было видно ничего вообще.Комок пергамента выпал из ослабевших вмиг пальцев. Да нет, что он такое говорит? Жениться… — Но… зачем?

— А ты не понимаешь, Торин? — немного насмешливо спросил Балин. — Тебе нужен наследник, а сам ты, увы, родить его не можешь. Поэтому придется жениться.

— Не смей со мной так разговаривать! — вскипел Торин, мгновенно разворачиваясь к Балину и глядя на того совершенно сумасшедшими глазами. — Я твой король!

— Извините, Ваше Величество! — Балин поклонился и последовал к двери. — А над моим предложением подумайте, — и, подмигнув, гном закрыл дверь.

А Торин обреченно рухнул в кресло. Жениться-то он женится. Но делить брачное ложе с совершенно незнакомой гномкой… Да и к чему такая спешка? И тут в голову пришла мысль: Балин списал Фили со счетов окончательно. Значит, надежды нет. Улик ноль, подозреваемых — тоже. А он только вчера наплел Дис, что появилась зацепка, которая может привести расследование к Фили… Какой же он дурак! Идиот! Бестолочь! Торин хлопнул себя по лбу.

Жениться… А что, идея неплохая. Ему уже прилично лет, а он до сих пор холост. Дис это не нравилось уже давно. Она «ненавязчиво» сводила его со всеми своими подругами, как на грех бывшими редкостными дурами. А Торину не нужна дура. А какая нужна? Дубощит откинулся на спинку кресла и закурил. Умная, это раз. С ней не должно быть скучно, это два. И, пожалуй, красивая, куда ж без этого?

Дубощит покачал головой. Нет уж, не будет он жениться. Не сейчас. Не время. А на ком он может жениться? Если подумать, очень много молодых гномочек захотят стать супругой короля. Торин вновь вздохнул. Кажется, Даин намекал, что у него есть племянница… Вот время и пришло. Он сел к к столу, обмакнул перо в чернила и вывел на листе несколько слов: «Королю Железных Холмов, Даину Железностопу». Дальше письмо застопорилось, и Торин просидел около часа, написав всего пятнадцать строк. Он размял плечи и поставил последнюю точку. С пера сползла клякса.

— Наин! — крикнул Торин и, дождавшись, когда в дверях покажется рыжая голова молоденького секретаря, приказал: — Перепиши начисто и отдай Балину. Пусть тот прочтет и сразу же найдет меня. А мне принеси отчет о встрече с послами Лихолесья и Эсгарота. Выполняй! — Наин кивнул, взял письмо и выскользнул за дверь. Торин усмехнулся в бороду. Наина он нанял вопреки всему. Просто пожалел. Его отец погиб в недавней битве. Молодой, толковый гном приглянулся Торину, и Дубощит позвал его к себе. Торин, уже не сдерживаясь, захохотал, вспоминая, какое лицо было у Наина, когда он услышал его предложение. «Да, Ваше Величество! Будет сделано, Ваше Величество!» Торина он очень потешал.

Однако дела не ждали. Торин бегло просмотрел отчет, поражаясь наглости эльфийских послов. Работать с ними поручено было Двалину, и гном, мало имевший понятия об дипломатии и этикете в частности, не скупился на крепкие выражения. Торин и сам не заметил, как вчитался. Решив про себя, что Двалин следует сделать выговор (все-таки это послы, пусть и эльфийские), он отложил отчет и встал из-за стола. Время близилось к ужину, и Дубощит успел порядком устать и проголодаться. Однако едва он успел выйти в коридор, его тут же перехватил военный министр Фундин.

— Ваше Величество, стойте! У меня важное сообщение! — Министр выглядел взволнованным. Его борода растрепалась, зажимы на волосах сидели криво, а пояс кафтана сбился набок. Торин кивнул, и Фундин приступил к докладу, пригладив бороду и откашлявшись: — Ваше Величество, сегодня утром на границе были замечены орки. Дозорные сообщают, что их около пяти тысяч. И они, похоже, движутся к Горе. Опасность небольшая, мы сможем отбить эту атаку. Если постараемся.

— Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас?! — взревел Торин. Он уже и позабыл об ужине. — Созвать совет! Позвать Балина, Двалина, оружейника, казначея и других министров! Живо! Выполнять!

— Есть, Ваше Величество, — Фундин, словно обычный рядовой солдат, отдал честь и пустился со всех ног. Торин пылал справедливым гневом, хоть его лицо и оставалось бесстрастным. Совсем расслабились! Это надо же, про нависшую угрозу король узнает только вечером! Торин от всей души пнул стену и тут же чуть не взвыл от боли.

— Ваше Величество, с Вами все в порядке? — послышался взволнованный женский голос. Торин обернулся. Молодая, еще безбородая служанка стояла, в ее руках высилась стопка чистого белья. Ее вид немного остудил Торина, и он только кивнул. Личико служанки пылало как маков цвет, что невольно привело Торина в умиление. Гномочка сделала книксен и убежала. А Торин еще долго смотрел в ее спину… Красивая… Он одернул себя. Нашел время. И Торин, круто развернувшись, зашагал в тронный зал. С каждым шагом королевская трапезная оставалась все дальше и дальше.

Тронный зал Эребора был воистину великолепным! Стены сделаны из гладко обтесанного камня, на них висели старинные гобелены, изображавшие пробуждение Дурина, битву за Морию, Махала и многое другое. Если проситель, приходивший к королю, нудил, Торин развлекал себя тем, что рассматривал эти искусно сделанные гобелены. Однако один из гобеленов был дороже других. Родовое древо рода Дурина, вышитое его матушкой. Гобелен был вышит лишь наполовину. Остальное пространство оставалось пустым. Для потомков. Дис, выйдя замуж за Броди, вышил вначале его имя, а затем имя Фили. Фили… Торину больно было думать о племяннике. Где его малыш? Не будь он королем, он бы бросил все и исходил бы все дороги Средиземья, но нашел бы его племянника, его наследника, его солнышко. Но Торин король, и поисковый отряд, который возглавил Броди, уехал без него.

В зал один за другим зашли казначей, министр военных дел, казначей, министр, отвечавший за экономическое положение Эребора, и другие гномы. Они все поклонились Торину. Дубощит кивнул, отмечая, что губы некоторых блестят от жира. Ужинали, как никак. Торина вновь затопил гнев. Он решил, что после кампании, обязательно наберет новых министров, а то старые совсем уж разленились. Оставит, пожалуй, только Балина и оружейника — самых прилежных и ответственных. Он бы с радостью назначил бы Двалина на пост министра военных дел, но тот упорно отказывался, говоря, что не предназначен для политики. В глубине души Торин понимал, что так и есть, однако легче ему от этого не становилось. Даже наоборот.

Они прошли в небольшую комнату, примыкавшую к тронному залу. Практически все ее пространство занимал длинный деревянный стол и кресла. Здесь не было световых шахт, и весь зал освещался свечами да факелами. И теперь стражник, стоявший подле этого зала, зажег факелы и удалился. Он был приставлен сюда, ибо был глух от рождения и не мог ничего подслушать даже при желании. А еще он был предан королю, и предательства от него не ожидал никто.

— Итак, — начал Торин, когда все расселись. Дубощит остался стоять, опираясь о стол. — Почему я узнаю об этом вечером, если орки были замечены утром, а, достопочтимый Фундин?

— Это недоразумение, Ваше Величество, я не виноват. Я сам узнал об этом лишь где-то полчаса до вас. — Если бы взглядом можно было испепелить, от достопочтимого Фундина осталась бы лишь горстка пепла. Он начал что-то лепетать в свое оправдание, но его грубо прервал Двалин:

— Хорош, хорош разливаться-то, старый дурак, говори по делу!

— Да как вы смеете… — начал было Фундин. Он всегда слишком болезненно относился к вопросам, связанным с его репутацией. Однако Торин прервал его, и Фундин поневоле начал доклад: — Сегодня утром на границе были замечены орки. Дозорные сообщают, что их около пяти тысяч, все при оружии, некоторые верхом на варгах. И они, похоже, движутся к Горе. — Внезапно он остановился и посмотрел на Торина как-то испуганно: — А ведет их, — театральная пауза, — Азог Осквернитель!

— Не может быть, — вырвалось у Торина, и гном сразу же прикусил губу.

— Достопочтимый Загар, — обратился он к оружейнику, степенному, но все еще крепкому на вид гному, — каково на данный момент состояние наших оружейных?

— Все как и всегда, Ваше Величество, — меланхолично ответил гном. Казалось, его не трогает ничего и ничего же и не волнует. — Оружия много, все мечи заточены, топоры — тоже. Луки и арбалеты в полной исправности. Доспех куется исправно, и на складах достаточно шлемов и кольчуг.

Они еще долго обсуждали, что делать и, наконец, сошлись на том, что нужно дать бой в долине, не доводя орков до Горы. Торин кивнул всем сразу и вышел из зала.

***

 

Дис казалось, что она умирает. Сердце болело, жутко болело. Глаза опухли от слез. Гномка похудела и подурнела собой. Платье, некогда аппетитно облегавшее ее формы, сейчас висело на ней, как на вешалке. Он лежала на кровати, сложив руки на груди, и вновь и вновь переживала те мгновения. Броди умолял ее не травить раны, но Дис не могла. Это ребенок, ее ребенок, как она может… А сейчас Броди уехал. Дис с горечью подумала, что он хочет отдохнуть от нее. И найти Фили, конечно.

А Торин, неужели ему не хочется найти Фили? Неужели он ни капли не расстроен? Вздохнув, Дис встала и подошла к зеркалу. Что осталось от той веселой гномочки с живыми глазами? Лишь тень. Под глазами залегли темные круги, она была бледна как полотно, лоб покрылся испариной. Дис зарыдала. Она не могла держать слезы в себе.

— Нет, заткнись, хватит реветь, дрянь, — шептала она и била себя ладонями по лицу. Еще и еще. сильнее. Наконец, она выдохнулась и без сил упала на кровать. «Я жалкая» Дис вдруг четко осознала это. Она жалкая, на нее противно смотреть. Она должна быть сильной. Как принцесса. Как сестра. Как мать. Гномка всхлипнула еще раз и, поднявшись с кровати, прошла в купальню. Там она плеснула в лицо ледяной водой, почистила зубы. Вернулась в комнату и села перед огромным зеркалом. Волосы были похожи на гнездо, и Дис первым делом взяла гребень. Она безжалостно выдирала себе целые пряди, совсем не чувствуя боли. Когда волосы рассыпались по груди ровным полотном, она заплела из в две косы и скрутила корзиночками на голову. Бородку же просто расчесала и заплела в одну тоненькую косичку. Чуть-чуть пудры, чтобы скрыть эти ужасные круги, немного помады, чтобы губы не были такими синими… Все, теперь на нее можно смотреть. Дис даже улыбнулась и почувствовала, как к глазам подкатывают слезы.

— Нет, — и запрокинула голову. Совсем как в детстве. Дис открыла шкаф. Все платья велики на нее, она понурилась. И тут в голову пришла идея. Она быстро прошла к сундучку, где располагалось ее приданное, и достала великолепное платье. Ее любимое. После свадьбы и родов она располнела и уже не могла его носить. А сейчас придется как раз в пору. Дис, даже не заходя за ширму, быстро переоделась и еще раз глянула на себя в зеркало. Темно-зеленое платье красиво облегало стройную фигуру, подчеркивая ярко-рыжие кудри. Она даже попыталась улыбнуться, но тут же отпрянула от зеркала. Она тут наряжается, когда ее Фили, ее сыночек… Я должна быть сильной, сильной, сильной! Как мантра. Давай же, Дис, сказала она себе, брось, ты сильная, ты из рода Дурина. Ты дочь Траина и внучка Трора, не будь тряпкой! Соберись! И через силу улыбнулась. А затем быстро выбежала из комнаты.

На ее удивленно смотрели стражи, пялились придворные, но Дис было все равно. Она летела в трапезную как на крыльях. Там ее ждет Торин. Как же она соскучилась за братом! Она не видела его уже несколько дней! Скоро ужин… Сколько она уже не ела? Два дня или, быть может, три? Она не помнила. Да и не все ли равно? Но вот и двери трапезной. Она быстро вбежала внутрь и замерла. Стол не был накрыт, свечи не зажжены. Что же это, где Торин? Она выглянула в коридор и, увидев стража, сказала:

— Подать ужин в королевскую трапезную!

— Но госпожа, — попытался возразить стражник.

— Выполнять! — громко крикнула Дис, не понимая, откуда у нее мог взяться такой противный голос. И прошла обратно. Через пару минут прибежала служанка, поставила на стол поднос с кубками и кувшинами вина и бросилась зажигать факелы и свечи. Через минуту уже было светло, а Дис сидела по правую руку от пустующего места Торина, перед ней стояла позолоченная тарелка и кубок, до краев наполненный красным вином. Дис не пила на голодный желудок. Сейчас ей, наверное, хватит и глотка, чтобы захмелеть. Ей принесли жареное в сливочном соусе мясо и салат, хлеб.

— А где Его Величество? — спросила она служанку.

— Он отказался от ужина, Ваше Высочество, — ответила девушка и опустила глаза. Дис судорожно вздохнула.

— Ладно, я не голодна. Принеси в мои покои вина, побольше. И быстро! — Дождавшись кивка и книксена, Дис встала и как можно медленнее вышла из залы. Да, напиться — отличная идея.


	4. Chapter 4

Торин томился в напряженном ожидании. Там, за стеной, лежала Дис. Из-за него. Пьяная, вчера она забралась на выступ и упала вниз, с пятифутовой высоты. Множественные переломы… Торин не мог простить себе. то он виноват, только он. Она позабыл сестру. Дис, обычно и капли в рот не бравшая, напилась практически до потери сознания. И упала. Она кричала, что она птица. И полетит. Как птица. Торин вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы. Как же так получилось… Внезапно дверь открылась, и в коридоре показался Наина, помощник Оина. Торин сразу вскочил на ноги и уставился на гнома. Наин не сказал ничего, только грустно взглянул на Торина и пригласил войти.

В палате пахло какими-то травами и спиртовым раствором, которым Оин еженедельно мыл полы и окна. Палата была белая, чистая — ни единого пятнышка. Дис лежала на кровати. Когда Торин увидел ее худенькую фигурку, замотанную в бинты, к горлу у него подкатил горький ком, который король с трудом сглотнул. Кольчуга — гномы готовились к сражению — вдруг показалась ужасно тесной, и Торин пару раз царапнул сталь на груди.

— Дис, — прошептал он, становясь на колени около кровати. — Как же так… — и коснулся ее худенькой, будто иссохшей ладошки, которая не была спрятана за бинтами. Сердце щемило. Будь он женщиной или хотя бы не королем, он бы расплакался. Чтобы слезы покатились по щекам, в носу защемило, а веки и глаза покраснели. Но он — Король и не может себе этого позволить. Вместо этого он вынужден по все глаза смотреть на лицо сестры, покрытое ссадинами и синяками. — Что с ней? — как можно спокойнее спросил Торин, повернувшись к застывшему на пороге Оину.

— Многочисленные переломы, мы наложили повязки… Ссадины, ушибы, синяки, — перечислял гном. — Ее Высочество еще долго не сможет нормально передвигаться, но ее жизни уже ничего не угрожает, не волнуйтесь. — Торин облегченно вздохнул. Махал, спасибо, что уберег, мысленно сказал он, возведя глаза к потолку. И тут же подумал: «Махал здесь не при чем. Не будь Оин столь искусен, сегодня в королевской границе прибавилось могилок». И Эта мысль ужаснула Торина. Он сильнее сжал руку Дис и, поднеся к губам, поцеловал. В комнату заглянули.

— Ваше Величество, — проговорил Двалин, старательно отводя глаза. — Пора, воины ждут. — Торин рассеяно кивнул и, прошептав: «Я обязательно вернусь, Дис, сестренка…», встал и медленно вышел из комнаты. До порога его проводил Наин, поклонился и скрылся в палате. — Как она, Торин? Как Дис? — обеспокоенно спросил Двалин, когда они пересекали очередную галерею. Торин знал, что Двалин питает к Дис любовные чувства и всячески осуждал его за это. Как же так, Дис женатая гномка, с ребенком (была), а он…

— Она без сознания, Оин сказал, что ее жизни ничего не угрожает. Однако она очень сильно поломалась и еще долго не сможет нормально передвигаться, — Торин говорил спокойно, но его сердце судорожно сжималось. Сначала Фили, затем Дис… Торин потерял половину своей семьи. За что Махал наказывает его род? Трор, заразившийся безумием, Траин, погибший при битве за Морию, похищенный Фили, изломанное тело Дис… Торин прикрыл глаза, отгоняя от себя эти видения. Не хватало еще расплакаться для пущей радости. Соберись, тряпка, мысленно сказал он себе, ты — король, так и веди себя по-королевски! Он услышал, как что-то грустно говорит Двалин, но слов разобрать не мог, да и не хотел — не нужно ему сейчас его причитания. Есть дела и поважнее.

— Войско готово? — грубо перебил он Двалина. — Больше нельзя медлить!

— Да, — с готовностью отвечал гном. — Мобилизованы лучшие отряды гномов, как ты и приказал. Все прекрасно обучены и вооружены. Мы и мокрого места от тех орков не оставим, будьте уверены Ваше Величество. — Торин иногда не понимал Двалина. Тот то говорил «ты» и выражал ему всяческое непочтение, то вдруг ни с того ни с сего переходил на «вы», говорил «Ваше Величество» и всячески подчеркивал их разность в статусе. Торин много раз просил его так не делать, но Двалин он слушал — только хитро улыбался, негодник. Сейчас он был облачен в кольчугу, плотные штаны с плотными кожаными вставками, защищавшими ноги, в руках у него был топор, а на почве висело несколько кинжалов — на всякий случай. Однако Торин был уверен, что они не понадобятся. С секирой Двалин управлялся превосходно и никогда не прибегал к другому оружию. Орки и так валились как подкошенные.

Наконец они добрались до главных ворот. Торин принял свой меч из рук конопатого, молоденького оружейника и потрепал по гриве своего пони. Лошадка, пусть и была низенькой, в скорости не уступала и породистым роханским конькам. Торин не знал, откуда она взялась, но, говорят, Траину ее подарил сам король Рохана, Торин позабыл его имя.

— Махал с нами, — выдохнул Двалин, и главные врата отворились.

***

 

А дракон тем временем и не думал спать. Он расправил свои огромные крылья, блеснули оранжевые глаза, из ноздрей вырвались струйки дыма.

Смауг был готов.

***

 

— В атаку! — закричал Торин Дубощит и воздел руку с зажатым в ней мечом в небо. Гномы ответили ему нестройным криком, и полетели стрелы. Орков оказалось не так много, как представлялось гномам. Торин мысленно сделал себе пометку, что если он переживет эту битву, то обязательно проведет реформу, наберет новых воинов и отдаст под суд военного министра. Фундин его уже откровенно достал. Мало того, что он не справлялся со своими обязанностями, так он еще и вел себя неподобающе для уважаемого гнома.

Орки завизжали. Многие из стоящих в первых рядах попадали на землю. Торин удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Так им и надо, тварям этим. Двалин нетерпеливо топтался на месте, в руках он то и дело прокручивал секиру — гному не терпелось вступить в бой. Торина это раздражало и, наконец не выдержав, он рявкнул:

— Хватит уже! Раздражает! — Двалин покорно прекратил, но Торин все равно чувствовал, как нарастает его раздражение. Он кусал нижнюю губу и все время дергал себя за короткую бороду. Кончилось все тем, что лишился половины бороды и убрал руки за спину, чтобы не мешались. Жаль, что он король и не может, как простой гном, броситься в битву.

— Ваше Величество! — окрикнул его Фундин. — Каковы будут дальнейшие указания?

— Продолжать атаку! Придерживаемся плану! — сказал Торин и склонился над картой, где разноцветными стрелочками были отмечены планируемые атаки. Орков было не так уже и много. Вообще не понятно, зачем они напали на гномов. Ведь и так было понятно, что они проиграют. Не может трехтысячная армия сломить лучших бойцов народа кхазад.

Внезапно земля загрохотала. Две армии удивленно замерли. Двалин даже выронил секиру, чуть не снеся стоявшему рядом мальчишке полруки.

— Что это за напасть ещё? — пробормотал Торин, поднимаясь с земли — мощной волной его сбило с ног. — Двалин!

Двалин был самым зорким воином во всем горизонте, и сейчас, приложив ладонь ко лбу, он вглядывался вдаль.

— О нет, — внезапно выдохнул гном, и плечи его поникли. — Это дракон, Торин! И… и он летит сюда…

— Дракон? — Торин обомлел. — Какой дракон, Двалин? Это — легенда. Драконы мертвы уже тысячу лет.

— Я не вру! Погляди сам! — Торин поднес ладонь к лицу, но разглядеть ничего не успел. Лес загорелся. Не может быть… Торин не мог поверить.

— Срочно предупредить жителей об опасности! Начать эвакуацию! Нужно спасти как можно больше гномов! — закричал он, расталкивая подчиненных и бросаясь внутрь горы. Дис… Она ведь совсем не ходит… Нужно ей помочь! В памяти всплыли слова отца о потайном ходе за сокровищницей.Нужно добраться, спасти… Сестра, единственный дорогой гном… Он не может её потерять…

Торин сорвался с места и со всех ног кинулся внутрь Горы. Двалин справится и без него. Дубощит понимал, что он — король и должен быть рядом со своими подданными. Но не сейчас. Он и так уже лишился любимого племянника и не переживет, если потеряет и Дис! Бран ещё на поле битвы. Ах, как же всё не вовремя! Проклятый Смауг! Что б ему сдохнуть!

— Ваше Величество! Что случилось? — спросил Балин, удивлённо распахнув глаза, когда Торин сбил его с ног, а из рук гнома посыпались бумаги. Торин не ответил, а лишь оттолкнул Балина и понесся в госпиталь.

Там воины умирают за него, а он ведёт себя как девица. Торину стало горько-горько — какой он теперь король?.. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось погибнуть — как герой, сражаясь с орками или с драконом. Не как тыловая крыса — не в Эреборе, а на поле боя.

Но он не мог. Сестра — вот, что важно. Плевать на подданных, плевать на репутацию и королевство. Дис, любимая, родная, ненаглядная…

Вот и двери госпиталя. Торин влетел внутрь и остановился, опираясь руками о колени и тяжело дыша.

— Оин! Эвакуируйся! Там дракон!..

— Что?! Торин, объясни нормально! — воскликнул Оин, от неожиданности уронив склянку со снадобьем, которое он подносил к губам Дис. Гномка очнулась и теперь непонимающе глядела на Торина. Её глаза были мокры от слёз — видно, Оин хотел напоить её успокаивающим зельем. — А орки…

— Нет времени объяснять! — зарычал Торин, хватая Оина за ворот кафтана. — Собирайся и собирай Дис. Мы уходим! Иначе сдохнем все…

— Торин, — поражённо пробормотал Оин. Он не узнавал своего короля: с безумными глазами, взмыленного, тяжело дышащего… — Что происходит? А как же бойцы и другие раненые…

— Не важно, Оин! Твоя задача — Дис. Остальное беру на себя. Выполнять! — Он отпустил гнома и отпрянул к двери. — Не выполнишь — тебе же хуже! — и вышел.

Оин так и остался поражённо стоять посреди комнаты.

***

 

Эвакуация продолжалась полным ходом. Положение гномов было ужасным. На пороге армия орков, над головой — дракон. Двалин надеялся на то, что Дейл сможет обезвредить Смауга, ведь у них есть черные стрелы… Смауг носился над городом темным вихрем, сбивая башни и сжигая дома. Радовало только то, что орки, похоже, испугались так же, как и гномы. Постепенно они уходили, оставляя раненых и падших. Эти твари никогда не отличались заботой о слабых сородичах, а сейчас еще и ситуация такая… Положа руку на сердце, Двалин мог сказать, что тоже оставил бы половину раненых и уж точно не стал бы собирать тела погибших.

— Шевелитесь! Кто не успел, тот сдох! — надрывался он, а гномки и гномы все равно толпились и никак не могли пройти в запасной ход.

Внезапно Гора содрогнулась. Дракон. Двалин был уверен, что это именно он. Не было больше силы, способной поколебать Эребор. На мгновение мелькнула и тут же исчезла, что это Гирион убил Смауга и тот упал на землю. Но нет. Интуиция подсказывала, что это не так. А значит, нужно было действовать.

***

 

Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Гора пала. Двалин стоял на холме, за которым укрылись выжившие, слезы текли по лицу и скрывались в бороде. Эребор, королевство гномов, их древняя обитель… Теперь ее нет… А Торин, где же он? Где их король, балрог его раздери?!

— Они выжили, — сказал Бран и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Но похоже, гном сам не верил в это. Голос его дрожал. Еще бы, там осталась его жена и друг… — Торин выкрутился, вот увидишь.

— Надеюсь, — пробормотал и радостно вскрикнул. Вдалеке показался Торин, на руках он нес Дис, а борода его была опалена. За ним шел Оин, неся сумки с лекарствами и бинтами.

— Живы, — выдохнул Двалин. — Слава Махалу, вы живы!


	5. Chapter 5

Финну жилось довольно хорошо. Не сказать, что прямо замечательно, но и не плохо. Хватало всего: и еды, и одежды, и внимания. Христа — он называл ее мамой, а она была не против — его любила и делала все, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался. Даже выучила вышивать и играть на скрипке, хотя Финн отчаянно противился, говоря, что не мужское это, мол, занятие. Однако слушать его не стали. Впихнули в руки сначала скрипку, потом иглу и нитки и начали учить.

Прежде чем научиться вышивать, Финн исколол себе все руки и вытрепал маме все нервы. В конце концов, у него получались лишь непонятные кривульки, и мама решила, что вышивание — это все-таки дело не мужское. Точнее, она высказала Финну все, что думала о степени прямоты его рук.

А вот со скрипкой дело пошло веселее. Финну нравилось играть, нравилось ощущать, что он творит музыку. Он словно переносился в другой мир, когда из-под смычка выходили божественные (как ему казалось) звуки. И мама поощряла его занятие. Вначале она сама научила его азам, а затем наняла учителя, старого, плохо слышащего гнома — единственного, кто согласился работать за предлагаемые копейки.

В общем и целом, жизнью своей Финн был доволен. Если бы не одно «но»… Ему хотелось узнать, кто его настоящие родители.

***

 

День выдался ужасно жарким. Христа сидела у окна, накинув на плечи лишь легкий халат, и усердно вышивала подол платья, которое ей заказали неделю назад. В последнее время она совсем посадила глаза, работая ночью, при слабом свете свечи. А все потому, что им нужны были деньги. В городе появилась швейная лавка, где предлагали свои услуги настоящие профессиональные портные. К тому же, там было очень дешево. Христа сразу растеряла половину клиентов. И ходили к ней теперь, в основном, за мелочами: подшить юбку, укоротить брюки, вышить ленту.

Работы же для Финна в городе не нашлось. В лавках не нужен был ни кузнец, ни столяр, ни даже конюх. Финн перебивался с одной халтуры на другую, но денег эти занятия почти не приносили. По вечерам он ходил в селение по соседству, где играл в городском оркестре. Ночевал у друга, а утром возвращался, отдавая маме выручку. Но им все равно не хватало.

Пришлось урезать себя во всем. Христа отказалась от сладостей, которые так любила, перестала покупать разные нитки для вышивки — все равно клиентов почти не было.

— Финн! Принеси воды, пожалуйста, — крикнула Христа, откладывая вышивку и обессиленно откидываясь на спинку кресла. По спине ручьями тек пот, и она была вынуждена все время смахивать его со лба.

— Сейчас! — донеслось в ответ, и тут же послышался грохот. Это Финн уронил кувшин. Христа вздохнула и страдальчески зажмурила глаза. Ее приемный сын был невыносимым. Он ломал все, к чему притрагивался.

— Финн, ты ничего не сломал?

— Нет, мам. Этот кувшин все равно уже был старый!

— Ты завтра же купишь новый, когда пойдешь в город!

— Обязательно! — уже тише сказал Финн, появившись на пороге с кружкой, наполненной водой. — Я капнул туда немного настоя от головы. Ты так устала, — он нежно погладил мать по колену.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — улыбнулась Христа и отпила немного горьковатую воду.

С Финном у них давно установились доверительные отношения. Он знал, что он не родной ей. Да это и было видно. Высокая и стройная Христа никак не могла быть матерью коренастого и широкоплечего Финна, тем более он оказался гномом.

Вначале Христа недоумевала, почему малыш не растет так, как обычные дети. К десяти годам он едва походил на пятилетнего. А после ее любезно просветила соседка, пустив слухи о том, что Христа нагуляла ребеночка от гнома и теперь прячет его ото всех. Христе было все равно. По городу и так уже ходили слухи о том, что она спит с каждым встречным.

Друзей у Финна, как и думала Христа, не нашлось. Его избегали, но гном не унывал. Ему было хорошо и одному. Христа работала изо всех сил и смогла нанять ему учителя — тоже, кстати, гнома, — который обучил его грамоте, истории и музыке.

— У тебя завтра есть работа? — спросила она, отставив чашку на стол и поглаживая сына по неопрятной копне волос.

— Да, мам. Старый Том просил посмотреть, что можно сделать с его крышей — совсем прохудилась. Он обещал неплохие деньги. — Христа улыбнулась, гордая своим воспитанником. — А вечером пойду в соседнее селение. Так какой-то праздник, и как раз нужны музыканты. Я с ребятами уже договорился.

Она не знала, почему оставила Финна у себя; не знала, почему назвала в честь бывшего любовника; не знала, почему даже и не подумала о том, чтобы найти его настоящих родителей…

Если бы Христу кто-то спросил, что самое дорогое в ее жизни, она, не задумываясь, ответила бы — Финн.

Она вздохнула. Своих детей у нее не было. Всю жизнь она прожила одна. Когда была молода, то отношения и замужество не интересовали ее, а сейчас она уже старая и дурная собой — кто на нее посмотрит? Но Христа не жалела об этом. Она грустно улыбнулась.

— Конечно, дорогой. Ты у меня такой молодец. Я так тобой горжусь, — и она ласково пропустила между пальцев прядки золотых волос.

— Да что ты, мам, — смутился Финн. — Я вон, раздолбал кувшин только что, — и он прислонился щекой к ее колену.

Христа улыбнулась. Слова были излишни.

***

 

Праздник был в самом разгаре. Финн весь взмок. Пальцы болели, спина занемела, а плавно двигать смычком становилось все труднее.

— Эй! — сквозь зубы прошептал Билл — высокий человек с длинными светлыми волосами, собранными в хвост. — Хватит лажать, Финн.

Финн не ответил. Последняя композиция. Доиграть — и все, он свободен, как птица. Или почти, как птица. Дома его ждет мама.

Наконец, отзвучали последние ноты, и музыканты опустили интсрументы. Жители городка и его гости разразились воплями и аплодисментами. Финн поклонился, и другие музыканты последовали его примеру.

Ярмарка заканчивалась, и горожане разбредались по домам. Билл обессиленно осел на пол. По лбу у него тек пот — сегодня было просто невыносимо жарко. Парень вытер лицо полой рубашки и принялся складывать флейту в чехол, который сам же и вырезал из дерева. Финн ухмыльнулся, глядя на него, и тоже завернул скрипку в платяной мешочек, сшитый мамой. Они славно сегодня поработали. И заплатили неплохо.

Таким составом они играли уже давно. Финн и его скрипка, Билл с флейтой; Крис — низенький и полный человек, игравший на небольшой гитаре, и его сводная сестра Лисса, очень, однако, похожая на брата, тоже умевшая играть на гитаре. Они неплохо сработались, и деньги, получаемые за игру, делили на четверых.

— Давайте выпьем, — взмолилась Лисса, взваливая на плечи гитару и беря в руки сумку. — Я еле на ногах держусь, а нам с Крисом еще четверть лиги домой пилевать. Я не дойду. — Она скорчила страдальческую рожицу, и Финн закатил глаза. Лисса была известной пьяницей, и чувствовалось ему, что Крис сегодня понесет ее на руках.

— Нет! Я не буду тебя тащить домой! — воскликнул Крис и зло сверкнул глазами. — Опять напьешься — а Крис отдувайся, да?

— Ну братец, не будь занудой, — протянула Лисса и тоже закатила глаза. — Я только стакан эля — и все. Клянусь!

— Я тоже хотел бы пива, — заметил Билл, самый спокойный из компании. — И Крис, я обещаю, что она не выпьет больше двух стаканов.

— Какие же вы все-таки противные! — воскликнула Лисса и, схватив Финна за руку, потащила того к ближайшей таверне.

Ближайшая таверна оказалась тут же, на площади. Финн иногда сидел здесь: цены были неплохие, а пиво и эль — вкусные. Едва они переступили порог заведения, Лисса заметно оживилась и, успевая перекидываться шутками с посетителями, убежала к стойке, за которой стоял хозяин. Билл тут же направился к столику, который стоял подальше от всеобщего движения, и они последовали за ним.

— Фух, — выдохнул парень. — Я так устал. Просто сил нет. У меня спина сейчас отвалится, — и он откинулся на спинку стула, вытянул длинные ноги.

— Финн, возьмешь мне пива? — спросил он, когда гном поднялся с места. Финн кивнул и нырнул в пеструю толпу. Кого здесь только можно было встретить — даже эльфов! Финн увидел двух эльфов, мужчину и женщину, которые сидели в углу стойки и о чем-то беседовали. Рядом веселилась компания гномов преклонного возраста, и эльфы то и дело брезгливо поморщились. «Позеры», — подумал Финн. Его зацепила плечом подвыпившая девушка, и он едва-едва успел отскочить в сторону, чтобы незнакомка не облила его пивом.

И сразу же наткнулся на кого-то. Оступился и полетел на пол. Рядом рухнуло еще одно тело.

— Балрог, — выругался незнакомец. — Ты слепой?!

— Я не специально! — крикнул Финн, поднимаясь на колени и глядя в глаза упавшему. Это был гном. Молодой, моложе чем он. «И что он здесь забыл? — подумал Финн. — Он ведь совсем еще ребенок.» Черные волосы сколоты заколкой, а бороды, даже щетины, нет и в помине. Он покраснел от злости и яростно уставился на него. Финну показалось, что он где-то его видел. 

— Извини, — прошептал Финн, и гном смягчился. Он встал и подал незнакомцу руку.

— Эй, Кили! — позвал гнома кто-то постарше. — Что случилось?! Он тебя обидел?

— Нет, Сарн, все в порядке! — крикнул Кили и скользнул в толпу.

На него уже глазели, и Финн поспешил подойти к стойке и взять две кружки пива. Странный гном. Молоденький такой. Что он здесь делает? Ему бы дома сидеть и учиться, а не по тавернам шастать… Финн хмыкнул. Занятный малец.

Билл, положив голову на стол, преспокойно спал. Финн, стараясь не шуметь, сел рядом и поставил кружки на стол. Друг тут же проснулся, вскочил и сонно захлопал глазами.

— Мы в таверне на площади, — поспешил объяснить ему Финн, зная, что Билл спросонья способен на многое. — Вот твое пиво.

Билл кивнул в знак благодарности и жадно приложился к кружке. Финн тоже отпил. Пиво оказалось на вкус немного горьким, но в целом, приятным. В таверне стояла завеса дыма, воняло перегаром и недожаренным мясом. Как бы Финн не старался, он так и не смог выследить Криса и Лиссу. Наверняка Лисса уже подцепила кого-то и сейчас забавляется. Он закатил глаза. Девчонка, по его мнению, когда-то пожалеет об этом. Когда будут неприятные последствия в виде ребенка.

Рядом с ним плюхнулся Крис, держащий в руках бутылку с крепким самогоном. Он уже был пьян. Лицо приобрело багряный оттенок. «Не лучше сестренки», — подумал Финн.

— Так и не нашел эту чертовку, — пожаловался он Финну. — Снова где-то шляется. Найду — выбью из нее всю дурь. Если она и дальше будет путаться с кем попало, то у меня скоро будут племянники. А я этого совсем не хочу!

Финн понимающе кивнул.

— Смотри! Смотри! — внезапно закричал Крис, вскакивая на ноги и указывая куда-то вглубь таверны. Финн тоже поднялся и устремил взгляд вслед за рукой друга. Биллу вставать не пришлось — достаточно было просто выпрямиться.

Посреди зала напротив друг друга стояли тот самый молоденький гном и эльфы, которых Финн приметил пораньше. Гном, уже пьяный, что-то им кричал, а эльфы сдержанно отвечали. В руках они держали по кинжалу. «Дурак, — решил Финн. — Кто в здравом уме связывается с вооруженными эльфами?» А гном не унимался. Он выкрикивал оскорбления, пока его друзья старались его успокоить. В конце концов, они извинились перед эльфами и удалились, неся на руках вырубившегося дружка.

— Как же бесят эти сопляки, которые совсем не умеют пить, а лезут, — проворчал Билл и допил остатки пива. — Идиоты.

— Вот да, — согласился Крис и снова отпил из бутылки, даже не поморщившись.

— Дай, — вдруг сказал Финн и потянулся за самогоном. Крис покорно дал ему бутылку, и гном сделал большой глоток. Горло тут же обожгло пламенем, а глаза заслезились, из носа потекло. Он шумно вздохнул и понюхал рукав рубашки. Стало немного полегче. Из головы улетучились все мысли, и остаток вечера прошел, как в тумане.

Он помнил только, что потом появилась растрепанная Лисса, неся в руках еще две бутылки. Кажется, он пил, и Билл пил, и Крис пил, и Лисса пила… А дальше — темнота.

***

 

Просыпаться утром было мучительно. В голову словно воды налили, язык пересох и распух, став похожим на наждачную бумагу, глаза слезились. Финн оторвал щеку от жесткого стола и застонал от боли, пронзившей голову. Во рту словно кошки нагадили. Похмелье. Расплата за любую пьянку.

— Воды, — прошелестел он и тотчас же получил по спине от Билла, лежащего под столом. Да, друг здорово вчера надрался, особенно учитывая, что он совсем не переносил напитки, крепче пива. А тут самогон… Финн хмыкнул и тут же схватился за голову, которую прострелило сильнейшей болью.

— Вот вам вода, молодые люди, — сказала хорошенькая — Финну все казались хорошенькими — служанка и бухнула на стол кувшин. Билл завозился и попытался ее пнуть. — И чтобы через десять минут вас здесь не было, — и она удалилась, громко цокая каблучками.

Финн улыбнулся и пригубил воду. Она оказалась холодной и жутко вкусной. Он и не заметил, как осушил треть кувшина.

— Эй, нам оставь! — хрипло сказала Лисса, убирая со лба спутанные волосы. — Мы тоже пили, негодник, и мы в том же положении, что и ты.

— Ты, Лисса, старалась больше всех, — съязвил Крис и отобрал у Финна кувшин, сделав несколько хороших глотков. Лисса обозлилась на него и потянулась, чтобы дать брату хороший подзатыльник.

В итоге из таверны их выгнали.

Билл застонал и, высказав все, что о них думает, сразу же направился домой, благо жил он недалеко. С Лиссой и Крисом ему было по пути. Финн попросил подождать его немного и, забежав в лавку, купил кувшин.

Обернулся в сторону своего города. И замер.

Над городом вился густой дым.


	6. Chapter 6

Кили раз и навсегда решил, что больше никогда в жизни не возьмет в рот ни капли алкоголя. Все тело выкручивало, он склонился над землей и извергал содержимое желудка. Рядом стоял Сарн, скучающе глядя в сторону соседнего городка, и изредка хмыкал.

— Что-то сильно вас развезло, ваше высочество, — поддразнил он, и Кили тут же склонился в новом приступе.

— Чем насмешничать… фу, гадость… лучше бы воды принес, дурак, — прохрипел гном и закрыл потное лицо руками. Ладони мелко-мелко тряслись, и сам он дрожал, словно в лихорадке. — Я все-таки твой принц… ах ты ж, — и из желудка снова вышел вчерашний ужин, или же его остатки.

— Чтоб я еще раз повелся на ваши глазки, — скучающе произнес Сарн и повернулся. — Все, вставайте! Поднимайтесь! Надоело. Мы здесь полчаса уже торчим. Проблевались — и хватит. Мне еще вас к вечеру нужно во дворец доставить. — Кили не ответил, склонившись в новом приступе и хватаясь за живот. — Ишь как вас скрутило. Всего с трех кружек-то… — Сарн почесал в затылке. Ему влетит за мальца, которого он должен был оберегать. Сильно влетит.

А началось все с того, что Кили вновь повздорил с родителями и решил напиться. («Как взрослый! Если ты сейчас же меня не отвезешь в таверну, я донесу маме, куда недавно пропал золотой подсвечник!») И теперь Сарн размышлял, что же все-таки хуже: получить по шее за украденный подсвечник или лишиться работы, когда принцесса увидит своего отпрыска в таком положении. Пока он склонялся к тому, чтобы получить по шее.

А зачем Кили повздорил с эльфами? Идиот, по-другому не скажешь, прости Махал… Еще и с вооруженными эльфами! Когда он это увидел, у него сердце в пятки ушло. Подумал, что все — поминай как звали единственного наследника Дуринсонов. Но все обошлось. Эльфы оказались неконфликтными, а наследник быстро вырубился.

Кили, пошатываясь, встал, и Сарн поспешил подать ему руку. Гном благодарно за нее ухватился. Лицо его было бледным, как у мертвеца. Под глазами залегли тени, а лоб и верхняя губа блестели от пота. Казалось, наследник сейчас заревет, но Сарн знал, что этого не последует — не тот у него был характер.

— Поехали домой. Мама ваша, наверное, с ума сходит. Потеряла вас.

Кили зло сверкнул глазами, но позволил посадить себя на пони, поморщившись, когда крепкие руки Сарна сильно сжали его талию и подняли в воздух. На мгновение его вновь замутило, но он сглотнул, сдерживаясь. Не то время, не то место. Он и так виноват перед Сарном. Очень виноват.

Время в пути летело быстро. Пони шёл, медленно покачивая крупом. Кили едва не выл. Ужин — или, скорее то, от него осталось — грозился вот-вот выйти наружу.

Сарн ехал рядом, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Кили это почему-то жутко бесило, и он морщился, сильнее сжимая уздечку. Наконец, он, не выдержав, выдохнул:

— Почему ты вертишься, как гоблин в котле, Сарн? Что случилось?

Сарн посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— А вы разве не замечаете ничего, ваша величество? — спросил он и усмехнулся в короткую бородку. — Видите, там, вдалеке. Вороны клубятся, дым, к тому же, гарью несёт. Что-то там приключилось.

Кили пригляделся. И правда, вдалеке, на синем небе выделялись чёрные точки — вороны. Он принюхался. Несло гарью и… мертвечиной? Кили стало не по себе. Что же там случилось?

— Нужно посмотреть. Поехали, Сарн! — воскликнул Кили и дернул поводья. Однако Сарн за ним не последовал.

— Нет, Ваше Высочество, — сказал он твердо и нахмурил брови. — Никуда вы не поедете! Мне нужно доставить вас домой. Мне и так остается только молиться, чтобы ваша матушка не лишила меня заработка.

— Я приказываю тебе…

— А я приказываю вам! Поворачивайте обратно, иначе я силой заставлю вас это сделать! Или, что еще лучше, — сощурился гном, — я расскажу обо все вашему дяде, — зло сказал Сарн и отвернулся.

Кили крепко сжал поводья и неохотно развернул пони. В нем кипела злость на бестолкового гнома. Что за скучная особа! Никакой тяги к приключениям. Кили хотел было наплевать на Сарна и поскакать к городку, но тут вспомнил, что дядя будет беседовать с ним несколько часов напролет. Он глубоко вздохнул, зажмурился и, резко выдохнув, направился за Сарном.

Чем ближе они подъезжали ко дворцу, тем тяжелее у Кили становилось на сердце. Его уже не тошнило, но видок у него был еще тот. В воздухе ощутимо чувствовалась гарь, ветер приносил пепел. Кинув быстрый взгляд на Сарна и убедившись, что гном смотрит в совершенно другую сторону, Кили достал из-за пазухи маленькое зеркальце и вгляделся в свое отражение.

Он был бледен и вообще имел вид больного. «Дерьмо», — выругался он сквозь сжатые зубы. Мама его убьет. А дядя Торин поможет.

— Сарн, — тихо и заискивающе позвал он и тронул пони, подъезжая ближе. Сарн недовольно повернулся к гному и поморщился, словно от назойливой головной боли. Кили неуверенно улыбнулся краем губ, но тут же сник, заметив, что Сарн явно не в настроении улыбаться. Он закрыл уже открытый было рот и принялся поглаживать шею лошадки под ним.

Сарн страдальчески вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Просите уже, что хотели. Что уж там.

Кили просиял.

— Дело в том, Сарн, что… — Кили замолчал, подбирая подходящие слова. — В общем, ты же знаешь характер моей дорогой матушки… — Он снова запнулся и провел рукой по волосам, тщетно пытаясь их пригладить. — И то, как болезненно она реагирует на мои выходки… Ты мог бы… — Кили в конец растерялся и поднял умоляющий взгляд на гнома, ища в нем поддержки.

Сарн молчал, только ухмылялся в бороду.

Неожиданно Кили разозлился. К щекам прилила краска, и он резко сказал то, что давно вертелось на языке:

— Не говори моей матушке, где я был и что делал. Это приказ.

— Как пожелаете, Ваше Высочество, — спокойно ответил Сарн и отвернулся.

***

 

Финн охнул.

— Крис, Лисса, глядите. Что это? — Он указал рукой в сторону их городка, откуда валил дым. Сердце быстро-быстро билось в груди, словно птица в клетке, а в животе скручивался тугой узел тревоги. Как мама? Где она сейчас? И что таи вообще произошло? Вопросов было много, а ответов не было совсем, и от этого Финн готов был на стену лезть. Он едва-едва не выронил кувшин, но вовремя спохватился и крепко прижал его к груди — глина угрожающе затрещала.

— Похоже, будто на город напали, — прошептала Лисса и с силой провела рукой по опухшему лицу. — Там родители, Крис. Финн… Бежим! Чем скорее мы там будем, тем лучше!

И она первая бросились бежать по пыльной дорожке. Финн вздохнул, не зная, что делать. В голове было пусто, и билась только одна мысль: «Что с мамой?» Крис выглядел растерянным. Он взлохматил волосы, глядя вслед сестре. Длинное платье завивалось вокруг ее лодыжек, и Лисса быстро перешла с бега на размашистый шаг.

— Пойдем? — неуверенно спросил он у Финна и зачем-то огляделся по сторонам.

Финн кивнул и быстрым шагом, все еще прижимая к груди кувшин, последовал за Лиссой.

Шли они достаточно долго. Расстояние между городами составляло пол-лиги, а его за пять минут не преодолеешь. Они очень быстро выбились из сил — давало знать о себе похмелье, — но упорно шли вперед, не останавливаясь ни на минуту. Как ни странно, первой бежала Лисса. На ее глазах блестели слезы, и Финн боролся с собой, чтобы тоже не зареветь от безысходности и неизвестности.

Чем ближе они подходили к городку, тем сильнее становился запах гари и… паленой плоти? Финн сглотнул горькую слюну и догнал Лиссу. Она споткнулась, и гном быстро подхватил ее под локоть.

Чувствуя, что сейчас разревется, он прошептал Лиссе:

— Все будет хорошо. Не волнуйся.

Она не ответила, только зло вырвала локоть из его рук и ускорила шаг. Крис пыхтел где-то позади, и Финн разочарованно застонал. Крикнув Крису, чтобы тот не отставал, он поспешил вперед.

Городок был… разрушен, опустошен, разорен — говорите, как хотите. Финн замер, пораженно глядя на пепелище, которое раньше было его родным городом. Кувшин выпал из ослабевших вдруг пальцев и упал на землю. Послышался звук разбившейся глины. Налетевший ветер разметал волосы и бросил в лицо горсть пепла. Финн закашлялся и прикрыл заслезившиеся глаза. Сердце быстро-быстро колотилось и, едва протерев глаза, он бросился вперед.

Где были Лисса и Крис, его не волновало. Существовала только одна мысль: «Что с мамой?».

Они жили на самом краю, и пробегая по улицам, Финн видел все разрушения, которые обрушились на город. Повсюду были чумазые и бледные люди с заплаканными лицами. На земле лежали трупы, пронзенные стрелами и ножами. Пару раз Финн видел знакомых, но не остановился, подгоняемый страхом за родного человека.

— Эй, Уилл! — окрикнул он конюха, у которого обычно брал подработку. Парень развернулся, и Финн увидел, что глаза у него покраснели, на щеках виднелись дорожки от слез, а сам он припадал при ходьбе на левую ногу.

— Финн! Где ты был? — Он дотронулся измазанными в пепле руками до подбородка Финна, оставляя на коже грязный след. Глаза снова наполнились слезами. Видно было, что тот вот-вот разрыдается.

— Уилл, — пробормотал Финн и перехватил его руки, крепко сжав запястья. — Что случилось, Уилл? Был пожар? Или что… Я не понимаю…

Конюх не отвечал, глядя в одну точку, и Финн вдруг разозлился. Сильно встряхнув его за плечи, он схватил человека за грудки и притянул к себе.

— Не время для истерик, Уилл! Что случилось? Ответь мне!

Но парень испустил странный звук и уткнулся носом в колени. Финн досадливо хлопнул себя по бедру и встал. От него он ничего пока не добьется, а время терять он не может.

Оставив Уилла сидеть на обочине, он, уже медленнее, пошел к своему дому. На сердце было тяжело, он боролся с подступающими слезами. Шмыгнув носом, Финн опустил глаза на мостовую и чуть не задохнулся. Под ногами на дороге отчетливо виднелась кровь.

Гном тяжело сглотнул и заставил себя отвести взгляд. Значит, значит… в городе был не пожар. На них напали. Вывод напрашивался сам собой, и Финн тяжело вздохнул. По щекам все же скатилось несколько слезинок, и он зло утер их рукавом. Не время сейчас ныть. Нужно найти маму, убедиться, что с ней все в порядке.

Финн постепенно привыкал к тошнотворному запаху. Его мучал вопрос: кто же напал на городок, далекий от торговых путей и не имеющий ничего примечательного? Они не могли даже похвастаться… да ничем они не могли похвастаться. Ничего не производили, особо ничего не умели.

Последний поворот и… Финн замер.

Их улицы больше не было.

И дома его не было.

Он дымился. Точнее, дымилось то, что осталось от дома. Одни обломки.

Из его груди вырвался полутон, полу крик, и Финн упал на колени, запустив пальцы во влажную землю. Он во все глаза смотрел, как догорает его жилище, его родной дом. Пристанище. Последний уголок.

И почему-то знал — мамы больше нет.


	7. Chapter 7

— И где же ты шлялся, юноша? — Дис гневно взирала на Кили, глаза матери буквально метали молнии. Из строгой прически не выбивалось ни волоска, платье было застегнуто на все пуговицы. Кили сглотнул, ежась. Сарн помог ему слезть с пони и сделал шаг назад, взяв лошадок под уздцы. — Тебе не было два дня и ночь! Торин послал на поиски! Ты не мог хотя бы предупредить?! Мы так волновались! Я не спала всю ночь!

Дис гневно зыркнула на Сарна, и тот, пробормотав извинения, поспешил к конюшням, уводя с собой пони. Кили чувствовал себя так, будто лишился последней поддержки. К горлу подкатил ком, а ладони задрожали. Во всем теле появилась слабость, и он тихо пробормотал:

— Привет, мам.

— И это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? — взвилась Дис. — «Привет, мам»? Неблагодарный ребенок!

Кили почувствовал, что начинает закипать. В конце концов, он не виноват, что в том трактире варят такое крепкое пиво! Он честно хотел вернуться вечером, но ему помешали обстоятельства. И Сарн… Почему он не привез его домой? Почему оставил там? Вполуха слушая крики матери, он опустил голову, грустно вздохнул, а после и закатил глаза.

Как же все не справедливо.

— Ты наказан, Кили! Не смей выходить из дома неделю! А если выйдешь — пеняй на себя! Мы с Торином больше не будем с тобой церемониться. Выпорем — и дело с концом.

Кили ощутил, что краснеет. Его, взрослого, практически совершеннолетнего гнома, выпорят? Да как так-то… Холодный ветер неприятно бил по пылающим щекам. Кили не решался поднять взгляд на мать. Ему оставалось только стоять посреди двора и краснеть, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Иди в свою комнату и немедленно ложись спать. Как же я от тебя устала. — Дис тяжело вздохнула и, махнув рукой на нерадивого отпрыска, вошла в двери Чертогов.

Лицо Кили горело от стыда. Мало того, что мать пригрозила ему розгами, так это еще и слышала, как минимум, треть Чертогов. Что ей стоило подождать, пока Кили войдет внутрь? Ничего. Она просто хотела его унизить.

Кили вздохнул и с силой провел руками по лицу. Так не хорошо. Она ведь очерняет не только его, но и свою репутацию, репутацию Торина. И его мало волновало, что он это заслужил.

Идти в свою комнату не хотелось жутко, но, вздохнув, Кили решил подчиниться. В конце концов, мать ясно дала понять, что если он ослушается, мало не покажется.

— А сильно вам влетело-то, Ваше Высочество, — ухмыльнулся подошедший Сарн. — Скажите спасибо, что дядюшки вашего здесь не было, иначе получили бы в два раза больше.

— Тебя не спрашивал, — огрызнулся Кили. — Не лезь ко мне! Я еще напомню леди Дис, кто должен был привезти меня домой и кто этого не сделал. Не думай, что отвертишься. Не в этот раз. — И развернувшись, Кили вошел в Чертоги. Сарн, на удивление, промолчал.

***

 

В его покоях оказалось жарко натоплено и душно. Кили вздохнул и, присев на скамеечку, сбросил сапоги. Опухшие ноги не освежало ничего, и встав, он поковылял к окну. Открыл его и тут же благодарно вздохнул. Прохладный ветер шевелил волосы, обдувая лицо и разгоняя жар, скопившийся в комнате за его отсутствие.

Не хотелось ничего. Только принять ванну и уснуть. На неделю, пока мать не смягчится.

А еще больше не хотелось видеть Торина, разговор с которым его явно ждет.

Внезапно в голове возникла дикая мысль: а что если сбежать? Подальше от этикета и правил, уроков кхуздула и боев на мечах, нудных церемоний и чопорных обедов; сбежать от государственных дел, к которым пытался приобщить его дядя; сбежать от вечно нервной матери и тени первого ребенка, его потерянного брата, которого мать не отпустит никогда и с которым всегда невольно будет сравнивать Кили?

Кили улыбнулся. Он никогда так не сделает. Слишком… А что слишком? Любит мать? Нет, увольте, он прекрасно без нее обошелся бы — никто не парил бы ему мозг ненужными правилами и не горевал о Фили. Предан государству? Да нет, ему, в общем, плевать было и на Синие горы, и на Эребор, которым грезил дядя Торин. Друзей у него, стараниями матери, не было. Кили ничего здесь не держало.

А там, за окном, свобода… Никто не указывает, что пить и то есть, с кем общаться, а с кем — нет. Можно делать, что пожелаешь.

Невольно Кили начал строить планы. Деньги у него есть, целый мешочек золотых, припрятанный под отходившей половицей, возможности — тоже есть. Только взять пони с конюшни и собрать одежду с оружием. А еще он мог бы работать: каменщиком, плотником, ювелиром, в конце концов, — дядя обучил его этим ремеслам.

Он не знал, что его останавливало. Какая-то привязанность к этому месту. Он провел детство в Чертогах и знал каждый закоулок.

Встряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать непрошенные мысли, Кили отошел от окна и направился к незаметной двери, ведшей в купальню. Покои у наследника были что надо — большая спальня, отдельная купальня и просто огромный кабинет (Кили, правда, не знал, зачем он ему нужен, но это уже было не важно).

Сбросив с себя вонючую и грязную одежду, он с наслаждением опустился в холодную воду. Он бы хотел горячую ванну, но и такая ему подходила. После пьянки, похмелья и длительной прогулки на пони, все тело ломило, а голова буквально раскалывалась. Внезапно заурчало в животе, и Кили вспомнил, что последний раз он ел вчера, да и то все осталось на траве около того городка.

Городок… Странное там что-то произошло. Кили взял кусок мыла и принялся намыливать волосы, размышляя о происшествии. Пахло гарью, и вороны — предвестники беды… Что-то приключилось. На соседнее селение явно напали. Но кто? Орки здесь не ходят, а разбойники побоялись бы действовать в открытую. Сделав заметку, что завтра необходимо рассказать обо всем дяде, он смыл мыло и, основательно замерзший, вылез из ванны.

Грязную одежду он так и оставил на полу и, завернувшись в большое полотенце, босыми ногами пошлепал в спальню. Холодный ветер немного разогнал тепло, но после холодной воды Кили было хорошо. Он почувствовал, что начинает отогревать и закрыл окно.

Сбросив полотенце на пол, Кили юркнул в постель и зарылся носом в теплое одеяло. Сразу стало хорошо и уютно. Устроившись поудобнее, гном прикрыл глаза.

Перед тем, как сон окончательно сморил его, Кили подумал, что сбежать было бы не так уж и плохо.

***

 

Утро Билла не задалось с самого начала. Квартирка, которую он снимал, продувалась всеми ветрами (еще бы — вместо стекла в окно Билл приладил кусочек тонкой древесины), а это не способствовало хорошему настроению. Он поплотнее завернулся в тонкое и местами практически дырявое одеяло и попытался снова уснуть. За окном заорал как всегда пьяный сосед, и Билл с раздражением подумал, что поспать ему уже не удастся.

Вставать тем не менее не хотелось, и он подумал, что неплохо было бы проваляться в кровати целый день. Но Билл знал, что это невозможно. Ему еще нужно было на работу, которую лежа в кровати выполнить не получится.

Он рывком отбросил одеяло и нехотя сел, тут же поежившись. Даже теплая кофта, в которой он спал, не спасала от холода. Пол тоже был удивительно холодным.

Поеживаясь, он встал и тут же потянулся к фляге с вином, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Вина, однако, не оказалось, и Билл запоздало вспомнил, что вчера опустошил свои запасы. Разочарованно отбросив флягу (чистоплотностью он не отличался), Билл выпил немного воды и умылся из глубокой миски.

Холодная вода немного его освежила, и он стал нехотя одеваться, надеясь, что не проспал. Впрочем, даже если и проспал, ему все равно ничего не будет. Бедняга Фил что-то придумает, чтобы выгородить друга. Он на ходу сжевал небольшой кусок хлеба и уже натягивал сапоги, как вдруг в дверь постучали.

— Билл, это я, Финн, открой, пожалуйста, — проговорил гость. Голос его звучал как-то хрипло, и Билл неосознанно ощутил тревогу, сковавшую сердце. Билл, не задумываясь, распахнул дверь и замер.

Финн выглядел просто ужасно: лицо перемазано кровью и сажей, глаза покраснели, а посиневшие губы мелко-мелко подрагивают. Он был только в изорванной рубашке, штанах и сапогах. Несмотря на стужу, плаща при нем не оказалось. В руках он крепко-крепко сжимал мешок, в котором лежала верная скрипка.

— Финн, что с тобой случилось?! — воскликну Билл и посторонился, пропуская гнома внутрь. Финн только покачал головой и, не стесняясь, вошел в небольшую квартир друга. У Билла он бывал часто и уже давно не испытывал ни капли смущения.

Вздохнув, Финн сел на стул и закрыл лицо руками. Билл растерялся. Он не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, ему было безумно жалко Финна, его лучшего друга, за которого он готов был сделать что угодно (ну, почти что угодно), а с другой стороны, его ждала работа — все-таки деньги нужны были всем. Он разрывался.

Билл почесал в затылке, растрепав и без того растрепанные волосы. А затем нырнул в небольшую комнатку по соседству, служившую одновременно и кухней, и купальней, залез в непримечательный шкафчик и достал неприкосновенный запас крепкого алкоголя. Он вздохнул еще раз и взвесил флягу на руке. Немного, но Финну хватит. Он взял запыленный стакан, наскоро протер его полой рубахи и поспешил обратно в комнату.

Финн сидел, уронив голову на руки, его плечи мелко вздрагивали. Билл похолодел. Финн плакал. Плакал по-настоящему, всхлипывая и дрожа от разрывающих его рыданий. Билл никогда не видел, чтобы друг плакал. Он всегда был самым жизнерадостным, самым светлым из их компании, никогда не унывал и уж точно никогда не плакал. Поэтому он немного растерялся, губя вздрогнули, и в груди что-то кольнуло. Он едва не выронил стакан, но вовремя сумел его подхватить.

— Эй, друг, — он тронул Финна за плечо, — хватит.

Финн не ответил, продолжая всхлипывать. Билл прикусил губу и убрал руку.

— Финн, я сейчас быстро сбегаю к Филу и скажу ему, что меня не будет. Вот, выпей, это поможет. — Он придвинул к нему флягу и стакан. — Ты, главное, держись. Я скоренько. Ты даже не успеешь глазом моргнуть. — И Билл выскочил за дверь, позабыв надеть плащ.

***

 

Вернулся он действительно быстро. Финн переменил положение и теперь сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Лицо опухло от слез, а волосы были всколочены.

Билл неоправданно долго возился с сапогами, стараясь не смотреть на друга. Он не знал, что ему сказать. Сердцем он догадывался, что случилось. На улице он видел огромное количестве людей и гномов, грязных, раненых и плачущих. Некоторых он даже узнал — видел, когда приходил к Финну в гости. Почему-то казалось, что милой, доброй Христы больше нет на свете.

Все-таки разувшись и сняв перчатки, он сел напротив Финна. Гном выглядел безучастным ко всему. Билл потянулся к фляге, которая оказалась полной до краев — такой, какой он ее и оставил. Билл поежился. Дела были совсем плохи. Судя по всему, Финн, сменив положение, больше не шевелился.

— Так ты расскажешь мне, Финн? — прошептал Билл, наполнив стакан крепким самогоном и залпом его выпив. — Просто скажи, что случилось, и я больше тебя не трону, честно. Можешь остаться ночевать у меня, — немного помолчав, добавил он.

Финн вздрогнул. Взгляд стал немного осмысленней.

— На город… — Он сглотнул. — … напали. Мы с Лиссой бежали… И Крис с нами… Там был дым и огонь. И мама… — Тут по его щекам вновь покатились слезы. — Она в последнее время плохо себя чувствовала. Наверное, легла спать и… и… сгорела… Просто не успела выбежать из дома. — Он всхлипнул и, схватив стакан, осушил его.

Билл ощутил, как сердце его упало в пятки. Христу он любил. Добрая и нежная, она никогда не давала повода говорить о себе плохо. Да, в городе о ней ходили гнусные сплетни, но люди злы. Билл понимал, что все это — неправда. Она вкусно готовила и всегда ласково с ним общалась, любила заплетать ему косы и смеялась, что они с Финном похожи, как братья.

Он молчал, не зная, что сказать. Только прикусил щеку. Глаза жгло от слез и, схватив со стола флягу, он сделал хороший глоток. Странно, но алкоголь даже не обжег горло, только дал скопившимся слезам наконец пролиться.


	8. Chapter 8

Кили буквально кипел от ярости. Торин отчитал его, как мальчишку! И отослал в свою комнату, наказав ничего не просить и никуда не выходить. Хорошо, хоть завтрак принесли. Грубо отослав служанку, Кили неохотно взял ложку и запустил ее в глубокую мисочку с дымящейся кашей. Густая и липкая, она разварилась до состояния, напоминавшего рвотную массу, и Кили отставил ее в сторону, положив ложку обратно на поднос. На очереди были хлебные лепешки, но и они не подошли юному наследнику, оказавшись недопеченными. Кили решил, что варенье слишком сладкое, а масло — мягкое, травяной чай не заслуживает его внимания, а мясо жесткое.

В итоге он откусил кусочек мяса, съел одну лепешку и ложку каши. Голод он, естественно, не утолил и поэтому злился еще больше. В голове снова начал формироваться план побега, и Кили отчаянно хотелось его осуществить.

Отодвинув поднос подальше, он прямо в сапогах улегся на кровать, закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. Есть хотелось нестерпимо, но из чистого упрямства Кили к еде не притрагивался.

Дверь отворилась, и в покои вошел Сарн. Кили не обратил на него внимания. Совершенно случайно.

Сарн тоже не спешил с ним заговаривать. Пройдя в глубь комнат, он сел в кресло и прикрыл глаза.

— И что ты здесь делаешь? — наконец не выдержал Кили. — Так и будешь сидеть, действуя мне на нервы?

— Да, Ваше Высочество, — спокойно ответил Сарн. — Меня послала леди Дис. Несмотря на ваши обиды, я все еще остаюсь вашим наставником, и нам нужно заниматься. Так что прошу вас пройти вместе со мной в кабинет, чтобы мы могли начать урок.

— Махал, еще это, — простонал Кили, закрыв лицо руками. Заниматься не хотелось от слова совсем, но он заставил себя встать и, не глядя на Сарна, прошлепать в кабинет.

Он сел за стол, разложил перед собой книги, свитки пергамента, перья и стал ждать наставника. Сарн не замедлил явиться, таща с собой какую-то толстую книгу. Он аккуратно положил ее поверх вещей Кили и открыл сорок четвертую страницу. Вздохнув и закатив глаза, Кили мельком взглянул на заголовок: «Правила поведения в обществе».

— Эм, что? Зачем мне это?

Сказать, что Кили удивился, значило не сказать ничего. Он давно прошел это. Наследника королевского рода учили этому с детства, сразу после того, как он выучился читать и писать. Кили поднял на Сарна недоуменный взгляд. Тот слегка усмехнулся в бороду, глядя на взъерошенного и удивленного наследника, и развел руками.

— Ничего не могу поделать, Ваше Высочество. Ваша матушка сказала, что вам не помешает обновить эти нехитрые правила. Сказала, что вести себя вы не умеете и ей будет стыдно на ваше совершеннолетие, когда на праздник прибудут гномы из знатных родов.

Кили застонал и лбом уткнулся в раскрытую книгу.

— Са-а-а-а-арн! Зачем? Мне? Это?! Я вполне в состоянии пользоваться этими правилами! Мне не пятнадцать лет, чтобы я учил это.

— Хорошо, Ваше Высочество, как скажете. Тогда ответьте мне, — он забрал книгу и открыл наугад, — как располагаются приборы в ожидании второго блюда?

Кили вспомнил, как едят гномы: быстро, сытно, будто в последний раз — и еще раз подумал, зачем ему эти расположения приборов в ожидании второго блюда.

— Я не знаю, Сарн, — честно ответил Кили. — Ты вообще видел, как едят гномы? Да эти «гномы из знатных родов», — довольно похоже передразнил он голос Дис, — станут жрать, как только сядут за стол, и им явно будет все равно, каким должно быть расположение приборов во время ожидания второго блюда.

Сарн, на удивление, только кивнул и, захлопнув книгу, присел за стол.

— Думаете, я не знаю, Ваше Высочество? Да ваша матушка, похоже, единственная, кто утруждает себя правилами приличиями. Все остальные едят, как нормальные гномы. Но мне приказано разучить с вами эти морготовы правила. И я не смею приказа нарушить.

Кили крепко призадумался. Ему — и Сарну — никак не хотелось заниматься нужной зубрежкой. Нужно было что-то делать… Внезапно Кили в голову пришла замечательная идея. Хитро улыбнувшись, он выдвинул ящик стола и, немного порывшись в нем, вынул на свет потрепанную колоду людских карт, бывших, тем не менее, в ходу и у гномов.

— Предлагаю сыграть. На желание.

— На желание? Но Ваше Высочество, а как же правила? — И Сарн, не удержавшись, хитро улыбнулся. — Знайте, если вы проиграете, то будете зубрить книгу наизусть.

— Идет, — сказал Кили и протянул наставнику руку для пожатия. Сарн крепко сжал его ладонь, и Кили начал сдавать засаленные и обтрепанные по краям карты.

— А ваше желание? — внезапно спросил Сарн и потянулся за своими картами.

Кили почесал затылок и взъерошил волосы.

— Я еще не придумал… Но ты не расслабляйся, я обязательно что-то тебе загадаю, — подмигнул он гному.

Играли они, по меньшей мере, минут двадцать. Сарн оказался отличным игроком. Думая, он смешно морщил лоб и нос и пыхтел себе под нос. Он заставил Кили изрядно попотеть, рассчитывая каждый свой ход. Зубрить всю книгу не хотелось жутко. А то, что Сарн его заставит, он даже не сомневался.

— Да!

В конце концов, Кили закончил и, оставив Сарна в дураках, победно воздел руки к потолку.

— Ты проиграл, Сарн.

Сарн потянулся и расстроенно отбросил карты.

— Приказывайте, Ваше Высочество.

Кили схитрил, когда сказал, что желание он пока не придумал. На самом деле оно давно было заготовлено, а карты — всего лишь хорошо разыгранный спектакль, на который добродушный Сарн клюнул. Сделав вид, что задумался, Кили стал думать о том, правильно ли он поступает. В конце концов, ему за его выходку не будет практически ничего (нотации мамы и дяди Торина не в счет), а вот Сарну может крупно влететь. А виноват в этом будет он, Кили.

Его раздирали противоречия. Вздохнув, он снова провел рукой по волосам, еще больше их взъерошив, и сказал:

— Все, я придумал.

И замолчал.

Сарн удивленно посмотрел на него. Его взгляд как бы говорил: «Ну и почему вы молчите, Ваше Высочество?» Кили сглотнул, глубоко вздохнул, еще раз собрался с мыслями и сказал:

— Ты сопроводишь меня в тот городок, где я напился. И мы пробудем там неделю.

Кили довольно выдохнул. Все, он сказал. А наставник не откажется, в этом юный гном был уверен.

Сарн удивленно открыл рот.

— Но Ваше Высочество! — воскликнул Сарн, вскочив на ноги, и заходил по комнате. В минуты величайшего волнения он всегда дергал себя за бороду, и в этот раз без нее не обошлось. После того, как он вырвал себе несколько клочков волос, гном прекратил и, опершись на стол, склонился к Кили. — А теперь, Ваше Высочество/, позвольте спросить, зачем вам это. Пока не узнаю, даже и думать не буду с вами идти.

Кили спешно стал сочинять правдоподобную ложь, в которую поверил бы придирчивый Сарн. Истинные свои мотивы он не раскрыл бы никогда.

На самом деле гном знал, что дороги нынче были опасными. Постоянные отряды орков и разбойников заполонили горы, и гномы ничего с эти не могли сделать. Едва они уничтожали один отряд орков, как тут же появлялся другой, больше и лучше подготовленный. Спланировал Кили все вчера ночью, когда, лежа без сна, пялился в потолок.

Вначале он хотел просто бросить все и сбежать ночью, под покровом тьмы, как бы пафосно это не звучало. Но потом подумал, что за прошедшие двадцать девять с хвостиком лет нормально биться на мечах так и не научился, а против вооруженного отряда стрелы не шибко-то и помогут, особенно в ближнем бою. Поэтому он и решил подбить Сарна на эту авантюру. Вместе с ним добраться до городка, снять комнату в таверне и… слинять. Да, вот так, забрав вещи, уйти.

Кили знал, что план его полон недостатков. Но в конце концов, он не собирался уходить навсегда, а только на чуть-чуть — немного погулять и расслабиться перед наступлением совершеннолетия, после которого дядя Торин крепко возьмет его в оборот. А присутствовать на скучных собраниях, разбирать бумаги — то есть выполнять обязанности наследника — ему совершенно не улыбалось. Однако он понимал, что рано или поздно момент наступит, и решился на этот небольшой бунт только ради последних мгновений свободы.

Тут ему в голову пришла идея. Да, вроде подойдет. Если хорошо поканючить, то Сарн согласится.

— Ну, ты понимаешь… — Кили деланно покраснел и сделал вид, будто ему чертовски трудно рассказать об этом Сарну. — Когда мы были в том трактире, мне понравилась одна гномочка, Грета. Очень приятная и умная. Я с ней познакомился, а потом пришел ты и забрал меня. — Кили взглянул в глаза Сарна и увидел в них недоверие. — Ну пожалуйста! Всего неделя! Сарн, потом будет мое совершеннолетие, и дядя не даст мен спуску! Сарн, ты же меня с детства знаешь и понимаешь, как я терпеть не могу эту бумажную работу. Пожалуйста!

Кили скорчил жалобные глазки и проникновенно взглянул на заколебавшегося наставника.

— Ну пожа-алуйста, — протянул он. — Карточный долг — святое.

Сарн поднял брови и посмотрел на Кили так, что ему захотелось исчезнуть куда подальше и больше в Синих Горах не появляться.

— И это точно правда? — еще раз спросил наставник. По его виду было видно, что он ни капельки не верит своему воспитаннику. Но Кили решил попробовать его уговорить и сказал:

— Да. Я не вру. Так ты согласен.

Сарн глубоко вздохнул, зажмурился, а затем быстро кивнул.

Кили мысленно возликовал. Он знал, что обязательно уговорит своего наставника.

***

 

Финн чувствовал себя ужасно. Он смутно помнил, как добрался к Биллу, как выпил стакан какого-то крепкого пойла и как все рассказал.

Слезы постепенно иссякали и, всхлипнув последний раз, он почувствовал себя выжатым, как губка. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он невидящим взглядом уставился в противоположную, такую же обшарпанную, как и другие, стену.

Хлопнула дверь, и Финн понял, что вернулся Билл. Его ждали расспросы и участие. Сейчас ему хотелось побыть одному, но идти больше было некуда. А Билл приютит его.

Билл присел напротив. Они выпили. Помолчали. А затем друг, нахмурившись, спросил:

— — Так ты расскажешь мне, Финн? — Финну отчаянно не хотелось этого делать, бередя еще не зажившие раны, но понимая, что друг имеет право знать, он кивнул. — Просто скажи, что случилось, и я больше тебя не трону, честно. Можешь остаться ночевать у меня, — немного помолчав, добавил он.

— На город… — Он сглотнул. — … напали. Мы с Лиссой бежали… И Крис с нами… Там был дым и огонь. И мама… — Тут по его щекам вновь покатились слезы. Он сжал губы и слегка покачал головой, вызывая в памяти видение сгоревшего дома и запах… Тошнотворный запах гари и паленой плоти. — Она в последнее время плохо себя чувствовала. — Слова давались с трудом, но он заставил себя продолжить, сглотнув ком, вставший посреди горла. — Наверное, легла спать и… и… сгорела… Просто не успела выбежать из дома. — Он всхлипнул и, схватив стакан, осушил его.

Билл молчал. И Финн видел, что ему безумно жаль. Но что он мог сделать? Гном усмехнулся. Билл был хорошим человеком. Немного вредным и неряшливым, слегка ленивым, но добрым и отзывчивым.

Он не помнил, сколько они еще просидели друг напротив друга, невидящим взглядом глядя на стены. Время словно исчезло, и очнулся Билл только тогда, когда за окном стемнело.

Не слушая возражений Финна, он уложил его в кровать, а сам ушел на кухню. И Финн точно знал, что он будет пить.

Уснул гном быстро, полностью опустошенный слезами. В эту ночь ему ничего не снилось.


	9. Chapter 9

Первую неделю Финн был не в силах совладать с собой. Он только ел, пил, спал да смотрел в потолок. Билл, видя состояние друга, покорно позволил занять его кровать и всячески пользоваться гостеприимством, которым он обычно не славился. Однако он все же надеялся, что Финн скоро выйдет из своего кокона, сплетенного из горя и рефлексии. Необходимость кормить еще одного человека (гнома) больно ударила по скромным запасам. Денег не хватало и, в конце концов, мямля и заламывая руки, Билл вынужден был сказать Финну, что тому неплохо было бы подыскать работу.

Финн тогда только кивнул и снова провалился в сон. Однако на следующий день встал с кровати, умылся, оделся и ушел в город. Вернулся он глубокой ночью, положил перед еще не спящим Биллом пять серебряных монет и ушел на диван — выселять Билла с его собственной кровати и дальше было неловко.

«Пять серебряных монет — неплохая сумма», — хмыкнул Билл, прикинув, что если так пойдет и дальше, то он даже не против уступить Финну свою кровать.

У самого Билла с работой не ладилось. Лисса и Крис уехали куда-то к дальним родственникам — насколько он знал, в район Шира, — Финн был не в состоянии играть на скрипке, и вечерняя подработка медленно сошла на нет. Одному на флейте особо не наиграешь.

Он завернулся в одеяло так, что наружу торчал только кончик носа, и расслабился. Теплое, хоть и ветхое, одеяло согревало, и Билл, лишь на минутку прикрыв глаза, почувствовал, что погружается в сон…

***

 

Странно, но Финну не снились кошмары. Когда он впервые вдохнул запах паленой плоти, увидел руины, что остались от дома, ему казалось, что эта картина будет стоять перед глазами еще долго.

Но этого не было.

Измученный сильными переживаниями, он спал вполне спокойно, лишь изредка просыпаясь посреди ночи от необъяснимого ужаса.

Вспоминать было больно. И он позволил себе одну-единственную слабость — забыть. Забыть тот запах, забыть ту боль, забыть то чувство безысходности, сравнимое только с осознанием смерти.

Он забыл и не мог сказать, что было бы лучше — забыть или помнить.

Забыть оказалось легче.

Билл любезно приютил его, и на время Финн мог просто лежать, рефлексируя и глядя в потрескавшийся потолок. В углу сплел паутину паук с длинными, тонкими лапами; наблюдать за ним было интересно. В какой-то степени. Однако долго так продолжаться не могло. Финн видел, как на него смотрит Билл, понимал, что друг не сможет кормить его долго — откуда у него деньги? Совсем вон, поистрепался — вся рубаха в заплатах и потертостях.

Поэтому пришлось собраться и внять гласной и негласной просьбе Билла — найти работу.

Выйдя на улицу, Финн замер. Куда ему идти? Что он умеет, кроме как бесцельно бренчать на скрипке? Да ничего, собственно. Немного по дереву, немного починить что-то — да и всё. В рожном селении его нанимали только потому, что брал он меньше, чем настоящие мастера, а денег у односельчан, понятно, не водилось.

Поэтому пришлось поломать голову.

Как назло, работы всё не находилось и не находилось, и Финн, отчаявшись, вернулся домой, прошел в спальню и замер, глядя на пылившуюся под столом скрипку. Стоило, пожалуй, попытать счастья. Он взял в руки инструмент, стряхнул пыль с чехла и нежно провел ладонью по ткани, ощущая плавные контуры скрипки.

И только сейчас Финн понял, как он скучал. Скучал по ощущению смычка в руке, скучал по тонким струнам и нежным, немного грустным мелодиям. Он любил музыку и был очень благодарен ей за то, что она в свое время заставила его не бросить скрипку.

— Спасибо, — одними губами прошептал он и еще раз огладил деревянный корпус скрипки. — Спасибо, мама…

***

 

День, не задавшись с самого утра, обещал окончиться так же паршиво. Плечи уже затекли от того, что Финн долго стоял в одном положении; хотелось есть, к тому же подморозило, и пальцы левой руки он почти не чувствовал.

Но продолжал терпеливо играть, не обращая внимания ни на голод, ни на холод. Деньги, правда, у него все же водились. Всего несколько медяков и один серебряный, но это — лучше, чем ничего.

Темнело, и он решил было, что хватит; один серебряный — его предел, больше не напиликаешь, да и недостойная это для здорового гнома работа. Стал собираться. Налетел порыв ветра и растрепал волосы, поигрался полами рубахи и улетел дальше. Финн в последний раз положил смычок на струны и медленно провел, так и не решив, что будет играть. Звук вышел плавный и нежный, и в голову сразу же пришла мелодия, которую он учил совсем недавно под чутким маминым руководством. Печально улыбнувшись, он подумал: «Пусть эта мелодия будет посвящена тебе, мама». И заиграл.

Он полностью отдался музыке, не следя за нотами и не придавая значения движениям смычка. Музыка лилась из самой глубины его естества. Он словно играл по струнам сердца.

Когда он закончил, вокруг раздались аплодисменты. Финн удивленно открыл глаза, блестящие от слез, и увидел, что во время его выступления вокруг него собралась небольшая толпа.

На чехол из-под скрипки посыпались монеты. Люди и гномы улыбались ему, и Финн заметно оживился. Он даже подмигнул одной красивой гномочке, отчего та покраснела. Он не помнил, когда последний раз чувствовал себя так… замечательно. «Спасибо, мама».

***

 

— Дурак вы, Ваше Высочество, — глубокомысленно заметил Сарн, подкидывая в костер хворост и улыбаясь. — Ох и дурак. Это ж надо было попереться в такую даль, и зачем? Ради собственной прихоти… Эх, тяжело вам в жизни будет.

— Не мели ерунды, — нахмурился Кили, поплотнее завернувшись в куртку. Плаща он не взял, а «заботливый» Сарн «любезно» ему об этом не напомнил. — Я всего лишь забыл плащ, а ты разводишь комедию!

— Хотите я отдам вам свой? — спросил Сарн, невинно хлопая глазами.

Предложение было более, чем заманчивое, но Кили не мог на него согласиться. Если сейчас он возьмет из рук слуги плащ, тем самым признавая свою несостоятельность даже собраться в путь, то Сарн будет тихо посмеиваться над ним еще долго. Так что оставалось только одно — стиснув зубы, терпеть.

— Нет, спасибо. мне ничего от тебя не нужно. — Кили гордо задрал нос, и тут налетел порыв ветра, пробрав до костей. — Хотя давай. И ни слова!

— Конечно, Ваше Высочество, — покорно согласился Сарн, снимая с плеч шерстяной плащ, подбитый мехом и передавая его Кили. — Я буду молчать как мертвец.

— Вот и постарайся, — буркнул Кили, пряча нос в пушистом меху. По телу стремительно разливалось тепло. Он вздохнул, чувствуя, как начинают колоть кончики замерзших пальцев, а конечности постепенно отогреваются. Да, и чем он думал, когда пустился в путь, не прихватит рже плаща? Тонкая кожаная куртка, отороченная тонким, больше декоративным мехом — явно не то, чт согреет в холодный вечер.

А холодно было на самом деле. Сарн не хотел разводить костер, но пришлось. Видя, как мерзнет Кили — да и самому ему было явно не жарко, — он все-таки согласился. Кили в полчаса набрал приличную кипу хвороста и принялся бить кремень о кресало, чтобы получить хоть малюсенькую искру.

К сожалению, окоченевшие пальцы плохо его слушались, и выбить искру получилось только с пятнадцатой попытки (на самом деле Кили не считал, ему просто не забыл напомнить Сарн).

Стремительно темнело, и Кили решил, что пора ложиться спать. Однако хочется не хочется, а придется подежурить. Вынырнув из теплого плаща, он с надеждой обратился к Сарну:

— Слушай, Сарн, а кто первым будет дежурить? — и посмотрел такими глазами, которые действовали на всех безотказно.

— Думаю, в… — и тут он посмотрел на Кили. Прямо в глаза. В бесстыжие, грустные, жалостливые глаза. И попался. В душе Кили довольно усмехнулся, продолжая глядеть на него так.

Победа.

— Хн, — кашлянул Сарн, стараясь скрыть смущение. — Думаю, в… этом тайны нет, Ваше Высочество. Я, конечно. — Кили счастливо улыбнулся и хотел было начать устраиваться на ночлег, но тут Сарн добавил: — А за час до рассвета разбужу вас. Мне тоже поспать надо, а то завтра вы, как обычно, дорогу забудете, а если я буду сонный, то даже помочь не смогу. И останемся мы здесь до следующей ночи куковать.

— Я понял, Сарн, — ответил уязвленный Кили. Немного помолчал. — И когда это я последний раз дорогу забывал?!

— Мне вам напомнить? — угодливо отозвался слуга, шмыгнув носом.

— Дава… — начал Кили, но налетевший порыв ветра разворошил волосы, несколько прядей попало в рот, и гном закашлялся. От унижения хотелось зареветь, но Кили сдержался, гордо вскинув голову и вытащив волосы изо рта. — Давай. Я с удовольствием тебя послушаю. Ты ведь только и умеешь, что языком трепать. Делом ты заняться не способен.

Кили принял оскорбленную позу и замолчал, выжидающе глядя на Сарна. Ну, и чего он медлит? Вот он, Кили сидит, путь насмехается!

Однако Сарн на удивление замолчал и уставился в огонь, вороша тлеющие угли длинной тонкой палкой.

«Вот и хорошо, — решил Кили. — А то уже надоело. Я ведь в конце концов его господин, а он — мой слуга. И позволяет он себе слишком многое».

Так они просидели где-то с полчаса. Кили начал укладываться спать. Достал из седельной сумки легкое одеяло, расстелил поближе к огню и лег, поплотнее закутавшись в плащ. Он уже давно согрелся, но отдавать Сарну плащ не спешил. «Пусть померзнет».

Однако сон всё не шел, и Кили лежал, закрыв глаза и глубоко вдыхая холодный воздух, тихо радуясь тому, что Сарн таки отдал ему плащ — без него замерзнуть насмерть было более чем реально.

Его мучали мысли о доме. Да, когда идея пришла в голову впервые, он казался себе дерзким искателем приключений, которому не страшны никакие злые родственники. Но сейчас, лежа у костра и страдая от бессонницы, Кили по-другому оценил свое положение.

Нет, за ним не отправят поисковый отряд, обнаружив, что Сарна при дворе тоже нет. Ему дадут нагуляться, но после… После его ждет нечто ужасное. Нотации мамы, картинные хватания за сердца, осуждающий взгляд дяди Тюрина — и всё это перед самым совершеннолетием, после которого Кили ждет еще более скучная жизнь, полная долгих заседаний, пыльных бумаг и раскалывающейся от церемонных поклонов головы.

Ему всего этого отчаянно не хотелось. Наверное, поэтому он и пустился в это, так сказать, странствие, разрешив себе последнюю вольность, перед «взрослой» жизнью.

Внезапно в голову закралось сомнение: а правильно ли он, собственно, поступил? Ведь дядя может лишить его престола… Нет, Кили тряхнул головой, не лишит. Он — единственный наследник, пусть и не сын Торину. Своих же детей у дяди — убежденного холостяка, занятого лишь скромными государственными делами — не предвидится, в этом и сомневаться не приходится. Так что максимум, что Кили светит, это выволочка и испорченные нервы.

Он улыбнулся. Это — ничто. К этому он уже привык.

Глубоко вздохнув, Кили прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что начинает засыпать.

***

 

Сарн не соврал и разбудил его ровно за час до рассвета. Кили ворчал и плевался, но всё-таки встал, заступая на дежурство.

— Вот и хорошо, Ваше Высочество, — пробормотал Сарн и, накрывшись одеялом, затих.

Время дежурства пролетело быстро. Они условились, что двинутся дальше, когда солнце взойдет, и Кили сидеть пришлось от силы часа два. Обнаружившаяся в кармане фляга с разбавленным вином скрасила эти часы.

Так что совсем скоро Сарн, ворча и отряхиваясь, поднялся на ноги, они споро собрали немногочисленный багаж, оседлали пони и поехали дальше по дороге. Кили всё время занимало, что же тогда он видел? Дым, поднимавшийся к небесам, вороны… Наверное, набег. А поссорившись с родней, Кили так и не узнал у дяди Торина наверняка.

«Ну и ладно, — подумал он. — Жители соседнего городка наверняка всё знают. У них и спрошу».

Ехали молча. И только, когда до города оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, Сарн тихо и на удивление без сарказма спросил:

— Где мы остановимся, Ваше Высочество?

— Хн. — Кили задумался. Особых пожеланий у него не было. В лицо его здесь всё равно никто не знает. — Давай в том трактире, где я устроил драку. Там неплохо кормят.

— Хорошо. — Коротко и лаконично. И совсем не похоже на Сарна. Кили насупился.

— Ты злишься на меня, Сарн? Если да, то в любом случае я не виноват, когда сказал тебе перестать насмехаться надо мной. И думаю, ты сам это признаешь. Так к чему дуться?

Сарн лишь покачал головой.

— Да не злюсь я на вас, Ваше Высочество. Вы всё правильно сказали. — Он задумчиво пожевал губу и продолжил: — Просто вчера, когда вы спали, я слышал кое-что. Будто кто-то в рог трубил. Это могли быть и простые путники, а могли и орки или разбойники…

— Да… — в задумчивости ответил Кили. — Когда мы в прошлый раз возвращались домой, мне показалось, что близлежащая деревня сгорела. Возможно, мне просто показалось, но если учесть и то, что видел ты…

— Этого мы не узнаем, пока не вернемся обратно, — сказал Сарн и замолчал. Кили согласно кивнул и решил больше ничего не говорить.

***

 

Трактир встретил их тишиной, нарушаемой только грохотом посуды, которую мыли на кухне, да храпом пьяницы, которого никак не могли добудиться и выгнать наконец на улицу.

Кили усмехнулся. А вечером здесь совсем не так — играет веселая музыка, улыбаются девушки, и смеются гости; можно выпить пива и проиграть в карты местным жуликам. Атмосфера таких заведений с дешевым алкоголем и простой компанией, как ни странно, всегда привлекала Кили больше, чем утонченные гости и выдержанное вино королевских домов.

— Здрасьте, — небрежно поздоровался он с хозяином, распластавшемся в кресле с книгой. — Нам нужно две комнаты…

Барная стойка явно сделана была для людей, и Кили едва-едва доставал до её края. Это его немного смутило, но, взяв себя в руки, он постарался выглядеть не так смешно, как на самом деле.

— Приветствую, — вяло отозвался средних лет мужчина с длинными сальными волосами, собранными в низкий хвост. Он даже не потрудился встать. — Свободна только одна комната. Не нравится — уходите, я никого не держу.

Кили вздохнул. Местная гостеприимность всегда сбивала его с толку. Так и хотелось закричать: «Эй, человек, что я тебе сделал? Почему ты смотришь на меня как на кусок дерьма?» Однако он поборол в себе желание высказать этому лентяю всё, что о нём думает, и оглянулся на Сарна. Тот пожал плечами — мол, мне всё равно, решайте сами.

Кили и решил. Здесь ему нравилось, а пиливать куда-то еще не хотелось.

— Ладно, а там мне-то хоть кровати?

— Две, — так же меланхолично отозвался мужчина, не отрываясь от книги.

— Тогда давайте.

— Ага, — всё так же отозвался хозяин и, не вставая, протянул им ключ и забрал деньги. Кили захотелось его стукнуть.

«Ладно, — сказал он себе. — Мне же не с ним общаться».

Комнатка оказалась на удивление чистой и прибранной. Кровати были застелены хоть и старыми, но всё же чистыми простынями, окна вымыты, а пол подметен. Кили улыбнулся. Ну хоть что-то радует.

Он бросил вещи на пол и, не разуваясь и не реагируя на слова Сарна, завалился спать.


	10. Chapter 10

Проснулся Кили бодрый и отдохнувший. И обнаружил, что лежит, раздетый до нижней рубахи и штанов и укрытый одеялом. Он улыбнулся и, потянувшись, вытянулся на постели. Спалось ему на удивление неплохо, хотя на новом месте Кили приходилось долго обживаться — иначе сон не шел. На походы и ночевки на твердой земле это, к счастью, не распространялось, но всё равно приносило немало неудобств.

 

Поэтому, довольный и выспавшийся, он бодро вскочил с кровати и тут же ругнулся сквозь зубы. В комнате было холодно. Даже не так — в комнате был настоящий дубарь. Кили обдало ледяным ветром, и кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, а сам он подпрыгнул, когда ступни коснулись очень холодного пола.

 

В срочном порядке пришлось обуваться и натягивать на относительно чистое тело грязный и замызганный плащ. То, что плащ был не его, а Сарна, Кили благополучно забыл, и, похоже, совестью не мучился совсем. Да и зачем? Судя по всему, слуга не замерз и так.

 

Оглянувшись, Кили увидел, что постель Сарна аккуратно прибрана, а сам он где-то гуляет. Это несколько его встревожило, но Кили быстро отмахнулся от этих мыслей. Сарн — взрослый гном и не бросит его в любом случае. Не имеет права.

 

Хотя… Согласившись на это безрассудное путешествие, он фактически подписал себе увольнительную.

 

И это единственное, что сейчас на самом деле волновало Кили. Он прожил вместе с Сарном всё своё детство и всю юность и любил его — пусть по-своему, не так, как «принято», но любил. И был уверен, что Сарн если и не любил его в ответ, то хотя бы привязался к наследнику.

 

Он вздохнул и решил умыться. К счастью, в комнате оказалась полная миска воды — Кили казалось, что с вечера её не было, но он решил не заморачиваться и просто умыться.

 

Так, размышляя, что же он сегодня будет делать, Кили плеснул в лицо холодной воды и принялся собираться.

 

***

 

На улицах города было людно. Кили расталкивал толпу локтями, пробираясь поближе к музыканту. Он играл так, будто… будто не играл вовсе. Кили никогда не слышал такой завораживающей и одновременно душераздирающей мелодии. Девушка, стоящая рядом с ним, достала платочек, утирая слезы.

 

Аккуратно её отодвинув, Кили встал в первый ряд и наконец получил возможность рассмотреть музыканта. Им оказался гном. Высокий (для гнома, конечно), в аккуратно убранными золотыми волосами и расчесанной бородой, едва тронувшей щеки.

 

Он играл на скрипке — и играл так, что у Кили замирало сердце. Он сразу почему-то подумал о маме — о его строгой, вредной, но такой любимой маме. Вспомнилось, как однажды она заболела, и он целыми днями просиживал у ее кровати, а вечером сонного, но отчаянно брыкающегося наследника забирал Сарн.

 

Музыка растравила Кили душу, и он понуро опустил голову, решив, что обязательно подойдет к этому гному.

 

***

 

«Спасибо, мама».

 

Финн довольно глядел на толпу влажными от подступивших слез глазами. По большей части, деньги ему были не важны; он наслаждался радостью и удовольствием людей и гномов, которым нравилась его музыка. Ведь что может быть лучше для музыканта, чем благодарные аплодисменты и заинтересованные слушатели?

 

Финн улыбнулся и принялся упаковывать скрипку в чехол. Заплатили ему сегодня неплохо — пять серебряных плюс еще то, что он заработал раньше.

 

— Эй! Стой! Подожди! — Финн недоуменно обернулся, но никого не заметил. Наверное, это звали не его. Да и кто мог обратиться к простому музыканту? Знакомых у него в городе, не считая Билла, не было, а незнакомцы предпочитали с ним не разговаривать. Поэтому он, не обращая внимания на непрекращающиеся вопли — «Стой! Куда же ты?! Остановись!» — продолжил собираться.

 

Наконец, когда всё было готово, Финн закинул на плечо чехол со скрипкой и, аккуратно работая локтями, нырнул в толпу.

 

Однако отойти далеко он не успел. Кто-то схватил его за плечо и что есть силы дернул.

 

— Стой, тебе говорю! Я кричу-кричу — весь голос уже сорвал! — а ты никак не хочешь остановиться! — на одном дыхании выпалил незнакомый наглец, и Финн закатил глаза.

 

— Я стою. Что тебе надо? — Он не собирался быть вежливым с тем, кто сам им быть не желает.

 

Финн наконец-то смог разглядеть незнакомца. Невысокий — точно, гном, подумал он, — с копной темных волос, спадающих на плечи неопрятными лохмами, крупный нос, на лбу капельки пота, борода едва тронула щеки… Он показался Финну знакомым. Где же он его мог видеть? Гномов в городе было много, и это вполне мог быть местный житель. Но отчего-то Финну показалось, что незнакомец не отсюда…

 

Наверное, это всё отразилось в его взгляде, потому что незнакомец прищурился и выдал:

 

— Ты чего не отвечал?

 

Финн чудом удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Незнакомец искренне верил, что его крик был обращен именно к нему, а не к какому-нибудь человеку, например? Или же смеялся?

 

— У меня здесь нет знакомых и окликать меня некому, — невозмутимо проговорил Финн, хотя хотелось рассмеяться. — А что тебе нужно, повторяю вопрос?

 

Где же он его видел? Вместо того, чтобы слушать, что ему говорит незнакомец, Финн отчаянно пытался вспомнить.

 

— Ты меня вообще слышишь?! — переспросил незнакомец, продолжая удерживать Финна за плечо. — Эй…

 

И Финн вспомнил, кто это! На него будто снизошло озарение, и он, не задумываясь, брякнул:

 

— Я тебя помню. Ты несколько дней назад подрался в трактире на углу.

 

— И что? Это так, я пьяный был, — замялся незнакомец и, кажется, покраснел. — Но это неважно. У меня есть для тебя предложение. Мне так понравилось, как ты играл! Это… было прекрасно, восхитительно! Я словно… — тут он смутился еще больше и из красного стал багровым. — В общем, ты бы не хотел играть на моем совершеннолетии? — Заметив удивленно поднявшего брови Финна, он тут же добавил: — Я хорошо заплачу! Двадцать золотых тебя устроит?..

 

— Сколько?! Ты шутишь?!

 

Да на эти деньги ему и Биллу вдвоем можно жить полгода, а если одному — то год! Финн и не надеялся столько заработать. Кто же этот чудак? Не здешний и разбрасывается такими деньгами…

 

— Меня, кстати, Кили зовут, — представился гном, протягивая руку.

 

— Финн, — чисто машинально ответил он и пожал небольшую ладонь. — А ты откуда?

 

— Давай отойдем, — предложил Кили, и Финн согласно кивнул. Стоять посреди улицы и вправду было не слишком удобно. Их постоянно толкали, голос собеседника из-за шума расслышать было сложно, и Финн боялся за сохранность скрипки — если она сломается, то он уйдет в убыток — ни денег, ни инструмента, который еще придется как-то чинить.

 

Гномы отошли к стене ближайшего дома, и Финн свернул за угол, ведя Кили за собой. Тот с интересом оглядывался, рассматривая старые, подгнившие стены деревянных домов, развешанное белье и удивленно глядящих на него детей. Финн мысленно усмехнулся — богатому гостю такие трущобы наверняка пришлись не по нраву.

 

Наконец они повернули в последний раз, и Финн распахнул перед Кили дверь дома Билла.

 

— Входи.

 

Гость с интересом осмотрелся; его взгляд задержался на не прибранной после ужина посуде, незастеленной, всколоченной кровати и грязном полу.

 

— Ты здесь живешь? — спросил Кили и, не дожидаясь приглашения, плюхнулся в кресло.

 

— Нет, я здесь в гостях. Моя родная деревня сгорела, и друг приютил меня на время. — Финн сам не знал, зачем он выложил совершенно незнакомому гному такие подробности своей биографии. Лицо Кили было простым и открытым, невольно располагая на откровенность.

 

— Сгорела деревня? — пробормотал гость и насупился. — Так вот почему я тогда видел дым и воронов… Надо рассказать Сарну…

 

— Давай обсудим, что ты от меня хочешь, — в конце концов, прервал его бормотание Финн, которому надоело на него смотреть. — Или проваливай.

 

— Ах да, — спохватился Кили.

 

«Странный он, — подумал Финн. — Как не от мира сего.»

 

— Я хотел, чтобы ты сыграл на моем совершеннолетии через пять дней. Я заплачу двадцать золотых, только уже на месте, сейчас у меня таких денег нет…

 

— На месте? — переспросил Финн и, поставив стул спинкой вперед, сел напротив гостя — Что это значит, на месте?

 

— Я живу в сутках пути отсюда. Дело в том, что моя семья, — гость запнулся, подбирая подходящее слово, — родовитая и владеет отдельной деревней, где живут одни только гномы. Может, слышал? Она же недалеко…

 

Финн, конечно, о ней слышал. Об этом говорили неохотно и, по большей части, именно гномы, но слухи имелись. Говорилось, что в этой деревне живет Торин Дубощит — король в изгнании с семьей. Дальше начинали перемывать косточки самому Торину и его родне, но это Финна обычно не интересовало. Он знал только, что детей у Дубощита не было, а племянник имелся. Поэтому он как можно осторожнее спросил:

 

— Ты ведь племянник Торина Дубощита? Наследный принц?

 

Кили замялся, а затем тихо выдавил:

 

— Да. А откуда тебе это известно.

 

— Да много кто об этом болтает, — пожал плечами Финн. — К тому же, ты — как ты там сказал? — заявляешь, что у тебя «родовитая семья», у которой есть отдельная деревня. Не трудно было сложить два и два. И да, по поводу моего выступления. Что я должен буду сыграть? И твои родители. Они точно против не будут?

 

— Не будут, — с вызовом заявил Кили. — В конце концов, это мой праздник и плачу я из свои денег.

 

— Прям таки из своих? — насмешливо поднял брови Финн. — И откуда же они у тебя? — Его забавлял этот еще маленький мальчик. Было весело смотреть, как он краснеет и хочет казаться взрослее, чем он есть на самом деле. — Заработал? Или родители подарили? М?

 

— Не твое дело, — на удивление спокойно ответил Кили. Казалось, это его совсем не задело, и Финн, даже немного расстроившись, покачался на ножках стула. Стул протестующие заскрипел и развалился под его весом. Громко ругнувшись, Финн полетел на пол, больно ударившись локтем. В руку тут же впились сотни маленьких иголочек, и он ахнул.

 

Кили рассмеялся, забавно морща лоб, и подал ему руку.

 

— Стулья вообще опасный предмет, — поиграл бровями гном, когда Финн поднялся на ноги и принялся тереть ушибленный локоть. — Особенно когда неправильно с ними обращаться. — Подумай до завтра. Встретимся в том трактире, где я тогда подрался. Мы там остановились. А сейчас проводи меня, пожалуйста, я не запомнил дороги.

 

***

 

После того, как Финн проводил Кили до трактира, сил не осталось ни на что. Он буквально ввалился в дом и, обнаружив, что Билл уже вернулся, отдал ему выручку и завалился спать.

 

И в эту ночь ему не снилось ничего.

 

***

 

Только полностью проснувшись и одевшись, Финн понял, что Кили не сообщил ему, когда они должны будут встретиться. На самом деле ему даже не пришлось думать: двадцать золотых — это слишком большая сумма, чтобы ею разбрасываться.

 

«Ладно, — решил гном. — Ради таких денег я готов буду посидеть там с утра до вечера».

 

В трактире оказалось немноголюдно — да и чего еще ожидать от трех часов до полудня? Воняло перегаром и дешевыми духами, за стойкой лениво развалился человек с книжкой, не повернувший даже головы в сторону открывшейся двери. Финн аккуратно прикрыл её и огляделся, не ожидая, впрочем, увидеть здесь Кили.

 

Однако удача явно ему улыбнулась.

 

— Эй, Финн! Я здесь! — раздался громкий голос, и человек за стойкой раздраженно цыкнул, перевернув страницу. Финн хмыкнул — местный хозяин славился своей «гостеприимностью» за много миль. В трактире всем заправляла его дочь — бойкая девушка, умевшая и торговаться, и, если нужно, подменять отца за стойкой.

 

На голос Финн обернулся резво и даже радостно; сидеть целый день без цели всё же не хотелось, да он и не думал, что увидит Кили раньше полудня.

 

Обернувшись на голос, он заметил Кили в самом центре зала, сидящим рядом с хмурым гномов, чья черная, уже с небольшой сединой борода была заплетена в ровные косички. Он был очень хмур и, наверное, недоволен. Одет прилично, на поясе висел меч. Финн предположил, что он слуга или стражник, охраняющий принца. А из знакомства с самим принцем вынес, что охрана тому как раз и требуется.

 

— Иди сюда, Финн! — снова позвал Кили, помахав рукой, и гном, закатив глаза, недовольно на него шикнул. Кили передразнил его и снова позвал Финна.

 

«Да скольком можно звать? — подумал Финн, направляясь к парочке. — Я и с первого раза всё прекрасно понимаю».

 

— Ты чего, не слышал? — осведомился у него Кили, едва Финн плюхнулся на стул рядом. — Я тебя звал-звал, а ты…

 

— Да я еще не проснулся, — отговорился он, сам не понимая, почему не сразу среагировал на зов. Наверное, засмотрелся на гнома рядом. — А вы кто? — вежливо поинтересовался Финн, в упор глядя на слугу — стражника? — Кили.

 

— Я Сарн, — представился гном. — Воспитатель Его Высочества, — и подчеркнул голосом титул Кили. Сарн пристально его разглядывал и почему-то хмурился. Карие глаза словно смотрели в душу. Финн передернул плечами. Рассматривает, будто он преступник какой-то… Хотя, это ведь его работа, и нет ничего плохого в том, что он так тщательно её выполняет.

 

— Финн. — Он протянул Сарну ладонь, и тот, едва прикоснувшись, пожал её. Силы у него в руках было немерено, и Финн вздрогнул даже от такого легкого касания. Его руки никогда не держали ничего тяжелее молотка, а меча или секиры — уж тем более. Поэтому гном всегда с благоговеньем относился к тем, кто умел обращаться с оружием.

 

— И чем же ты так запал в душу Его Высочеству? — ехидно поинтересовался гном.

 

— Сарн! — воскликнул Кили, гневно сверкнув глазами. — Я же просил!

 

— А вы у него и спросите, — нашелся Финн. — Я всего лишь делал свою работу.

 

— Пиликать на скрипке это, по-твоему, достойная работа для взрослого мужика? — снова заметил гном, глядя на Финна с таким презрением, что ему захотелось передернуть плечами.

 

— А что плохого? — нарочито небрежно удивился он. — И, Ваше Высочество, — повернулся он к явно смущенному Кили, — вы хотели со мной что-то обсудить? Я готов слушать.

 

— Да, да, — тут же оживился Кили, подскочив на стуле. — Так ты согласен? Все расходы на дорогу за наш счет! А во дворце тебя тем более накормят и обеспечат всем необходимым!

 

На самом деле Финн совсем об этом не думал. Он словно не мог поверить в свое счастье — внезапно свалившийся на голову наследный принц короля в изгнании, предлагающий неслыханную сумму (двадцать золотых!) казался ему чей-то злой выходкой или просто относительно приятным сном, но не более. Еще бы; Финн был просто скромным музыкантом и мечтать не смел попасть во дворец к королю. Поэтому согласился он, даже не размышляя.

 

— Конечно, я согласен! — воскликнул он. — Провалиться мне на месте, если я упущу такой шанс! Двадцать золотых! Да я не наиграю на столько и за год.

 

— Что?! — воскликнул Сарн, подавившись воздухом. — Сколько вы ему пообещали, Ваше Высочество?! Двадцать золотых! Да за такие деньги я сам вам на скрипке поиграю, спляшу да станцую! Неслыханно! Да все придворные музыканты меньше получают!

 

— Сарн. — Кили поморщился будто от головной боли. — Перестань, пожалуйста, причитать как базарная бабка, которую обокрали. Это мои деньги и деньги моих родителей, и не тебе мне указывать, сколько и на что мне их тратить. Просто замолчи и лучше отправляйся, подыщи еще одного пони. Выезжаем завтра, будь готов, — обратился он к Финну. — С собой бери только самое необходимое. Оплата — после праздника? По рукам? — И он протянул Финну ладонь для пожатия.

 

— По рукам, по рукам, — тихо согласился Финн. Уверенная и бойкая речь Его Высочества произвела на него впечатление.


	11. Chapter 11

Кили оказался веселым попутчиком.

Всю дорогу он редко замолкал дольше, чем на пять минут, травил байки и так забавно переругивался с Сарном, что Финн не мог удержаться от улыбки. Смешной он, этот Кили, даром что принц.

Ехать им было недолго, но Финн успел в кровь сбить бедра. На лошади он никогда не ездил — да что там, даже пони седлал всего лишь раз в жизни. А тут дали полноценного коня и заставили скакать на нем день без остановок. Хотелось завыть в голос. Но Финн сдерживался — все-таки нужно поддерживать имидж сурового мужика, от одного взгляда которого падают стулья и с них слетают одни очень настырные гномы.

Предстоящий визит в королевский дворец пугал. Да, фактически Тори не был королем, но в их краях ходили слухи, что живет он, хоть и не по-королевски, но весьма и весьма достойно. Вместе с ним жила сестра и племянник, с которым Финн уже имел честь познакомиться.

Неуловимо похолодало, и Финн поймал себя на мысли, что думает только о костре и хорошей кружке горячего травяного отвара. Плащ особо не грел — он был с прорехой, а попросить Билла, у которого всегда руки росли из нужного места, зашить Финн все время забывал.

«Так тебе и надо, — тоскливо думал он, натянув рукава на костяшки. — В следующий раз будешь помнить, дубина.»

— Сарн, я замерз, — проныл Кили, тоже, видимо, плащ забывший. Сарн усмехнулся в бороду. Вообще этот склочный, но добродушный старичок Финну нравился. Да, иногда его хотелось убить, но, понаблюдав денек, Финн понял, что за принца Сарн будет стоять горой.

«Другой бы и дня Кили не вытерпел, — подумал Финн, глядя на то, как Сарн покорно снимает плащ и дует на замерзшие пальцы принца. — А этот, похоже, даже не тяготится обязанностями нянечки.»

Удивительно, но Кили был совершенно не самостоятельным. Вроде и наследный принц — значит же должен хоть немного умом щеголять, да не тут-то было. Кили был поразительно недалек. Да, доброты и открытости души ему было не занимать, но ума, к сожалению, в этой темной головке не водилось.

Финн иногда поражался тому, какую глупость принц мог выдать. Даже необразованный гном из глухой деревни, получалось, был умнее, чем королевский отпрыск.

И Финна это расстраивало. Кили ведь, в сущности, был неплохим малым, но вот это взбалмошность и глупость совсем его не красила.

Сам он мало что мог сделать: постоянно звал Сарна, чтобы тот помог ему даже с самыми незначительными мелочами, вроде разведения костра или собирания хвороста.

— Скажите-ка, Ваше Высочество, а ваш дядя вас учит? — издевательски спросил Финн, протянув ноги к жарко горящему костру, который сам и развел. — Ну, извините, костер развести — тут же много ума не нужно, а вы не можете.

— Да ну тебя, — обиженно махнул рукой Кили и отвернулся, принявшись пафосно взирать на пустошь, раскинувшуюся вокруг. — Я, между прочим, умею разводить костер. У меня просто сегодня не получилось.

— А я и не спорю, Ваше Высочество, просто сильно часто у вас не получается.

Сарн глядел на него волком, и Финн решил, что на сегодня с Кили хватит. Тот, между прочим, дал ему работу — заплатил в десять раз больше, чем его услуги стоят, — а он так над ним насмехается. Нехорошо.

— Ладно, я не хотел. Извини.

— Я и не обращаю внимания, — Кили почти весело тряхнул челкой. — Я ведь уже несколько лет почти не расстаюсь с Сарном — мне теперь любые шутки не страшны. Так что я особо не обиделся.

От этих слов Финну стало почему-то еще паршивее.

.

.

.

На следующий день уже подъехали к деревне — она показалась на горизонте. И Кили стал неуловимо мрачнее. 

«Еще бы, — думал Финн. — Нечего было сбегать от родителей.»

Однако вслух он этого, конечно, не сказал и принялся наблюдать за Кили. Тот нервничал. Очень нервничал. Начиная с того, что он все время раздражающе шмыгал носом и заканчивая тем, что, не находя себе места, постоянно взъерошивал волосы и ерзал на пони.

Когда он снова шмыгнул носом, едва не свалившись с бедного пони, Сарн не выдержал:

— Ваше Высочество, не нервничайте так. Не убьют вас мама с дядюшкой. Вы же вернулись. И не было вас всего пару дней. — И он ободряюще похлопал Кили по плечу.

Кили благодарно улыбнулся, но нервничать не перестал.

Чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть — и ему станет жалко принца, Финн резко отвернулся, принявшись разглядывать окружавшие их просторы. Не сказать, что было красиво. Над ними нависали окутанные густым туманом горы, на вершинах которых лежали шапки из снега; дорогу впереди недавно развезло, но после заморозок грязь подмерзла и теперь неровными буграми топорщилась то там, то здесь — пони было довольно трудно обходить получившееся холмики; птицы не пели, да и некому было петь — живность здесь давно уже не водилась.

Финн передернул плечами. Получалась довольно унылая картина. Хорошо хоть гарью не пахло. После того рокового пожара он ненавидел запах гари, плохо переносил вид горящего пламени, поэтому всегда ложился спать еще до того, как у Кили получалось что-то сделать с хворостом. Правда, поближе к костру — холодно было жутко. А еще ему снились сны. Там, где мама жива. Финн глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сдержать подступающую к глазам влагу. Прошло так мало времени. У него просто не было времени до конца принять это. В конце концов, это его мама, единственный родной в этом мире человек. Он прикусил губу. Не хватало еще заплакать при Кили и Сарне. Прерывисто вздохнув, он усилием воли загнал воспоминания о маме поглубже, надеясь, что они не дадут скоро знать.

Недавно — сразу после смерти мамы — ему начали сниться другие сны. Нечеткие, неясные и тревожащие.

Финн не понимал, что в них происходит. Обычно ему снились подробные, реалистичные картины, которые он неплохо запоминал. А тут — неясные очертания, чьи-то голоса, вроде бы там даже фигурировала королевская семья… На утро не оставалось ничего. Сколько бы Финн не старался, память услужливо не выдавала ему подробности странных сновидений.

Вчера он звал маму. И подсознательно чувствовал, что звал не Христу, а именно маму. Кровную мать.

Он вздохнул и потер глаза, отгоняя странные мысли. Все это было так запутанно и непонятно. И рядом не было Билла, которому можно было бы излить душу и получить грубоватый, но все же по-своему ценный совет.

Финн тряхнул головой. Ничего, он сильный, он справится. Не время сейчас размышлять о шутках, которые выкидывает его сознание. В конце концов, сейчас у него есть возможность заработать порядочно денег, чтобы обеспечить себе безбедную жизнь на несколько месяцев.

А остальное — подождет.

.

.

.

— Ого.

Это все, что смог вымолвить Финн, когда увидел королевский дом. Он ожидал обычную для этих краев постройку из крепкого камня, только размером побольше. Но королевский дом оказался на удивление красивым. Малые формы радовали глаз, стены украшали барельефы, а балконы оплетала изящная лепнина. Финн присвистнул. Он не особо понимал в строительстве, а уж тем более в архитектуре, но красоту этого дома оценить смог.

Не сказать, что он был огромным, нет. Побольше, чем остальные дома, но не намного. Финн даже удивился. В его представлении королями были жадные до власти и богатства люди, которые возводили себе огромные, прекрасные дворцы и упивались роскошью.

(Все представления Финна о красоте и роскоши дворцов складывались из картинок, нарисованных в книгах, и рассказах тех, кто эти дворцы видел.)

Почти-король Торин этим явно не страдал.

— Красиво, — задумчиво выдохнул он.

— Спешивайся, потом будешь восхищаться, — насмешливо сказал Кили, растягивая гласные, и хлопнул Финна по плечу.

«И всё же он нервничает», — решил Финн, наблюдая за тем, как Кили в третий раз роняет седельную сумку в грязь.

— Кили! И где же ты шлялся, юноша?! — раздался женский голос, и Финн вздрогнул от того, как громко и резко он прозвучал. Кили снова уронил сумку — на этот раз он поднимать ее не стал. А Сарн — вечно гордый и невозмутимый Сарн! — вдруг съежился, втянул голову в плечи и старался не смотреть на гномку, которая, уперев руки в круглые боки, стояла на пороге.

— Мама… — протянул Кили.

Финн оглядел Дис. Невысокая даже для гномки, полная и какая-то круглая, с длинными рыжими волосами, убранными в тугой узел на затылке, и такой же рыжей короткой бородкой, обрамлявшей ее щеки, она выглядела как чем-то вечно недовольная строгая тетушка. Финн поежился. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Кили крупно влетит.

— Повторяю вопрос: где же ты шлялся, юноша?! И кого ты притащил с собой? Это кто?

Она обратила внимание на Финна.

— Это Финн, мама! — тут же вмешался Кили, становясь перед ним и кладя ему руку на плечо. — У меня ведь скоро День Рождения, и я попросил его сыграть на скрипке. Он правда очень хорошо играет. Ты должна… послушать, — уже медленнее договорил он, пораженный выражением, застывшем на лице матери.

— Мама, с тобой всё хорошо?

Дис была бледна, как смерть. Она во все глаза смотрела на Финна, побелевшими пальцами вцепившись в край шерстяной накидки. У нее немного подрагивали губы, выдавая волнение. Финну стало не по себе. Он ни разу не встречался с этой милой гномкой, принцессой, и такая реакция его немного пугала. Он прочистил горло.

— Мам? — который раз спрашивал Кили, приобняв Дис за плечи и глядя в ее бледное лицо. — Все хорошо? Что случилось, мама? Тебе плохо?

Дис наконец отмерла, отрицательно покачав головой.

— Нет, Кили, — сказала она хриплым голосом, а затем откашлялась, закрыв глаза и покачав головой, будто хотела отогнать дурные мысли. — Все хорошо. Просто… вспомнилось. Иди к себе в комнату. Торин после зайдет к тебе.

— Но, мама, если тебе снова стало плохо… — начал было Кили, когда Дис аккуратно вывернулась из его объятий и устремилась внутрь.

— Со мной все в порядке, юноша! — повысила она голос. — И если не хочешь, чтобы серьезный разговор о твоем будущем состоялся прямо здесь, на глазах у всего двора и твоего нового товарища, изволь помолчать и уйти в свои комнаты!

И послав Кили грозный взгляд, она поплотнее запахнула накидку на груди и скрылась за массивными дверями.

Темпераментная женщина, решил Финн, лучше ей на глаза не попадаться.

Кили остался стоять на месте, глядя вслед матери и покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Ну все, Ваше Высочество, — тихо сказал Сарн, уже давно закончивший расседлывать пони, но оставшийся стоять во дворе, ожидая, чем же закончится эта сцена. — Теперь вам точно будет плохо.

— Это да… — протянул Кили, взъерошив волосы и зализав небольшую ранку на губе.

Финн невольно почувствовал себя лишним.

.

.

.

— Короче, я не знаю, где тебе жить, — увлеченно рассказывал Кили, стоя посреди своей спальни в одних штанах и размахивая щеткой для волос. — Так что поживешь пока у меня!

— Ваше Высочество! — воскликнул Сарн.

— А другого места нет? — спросил Финн.

Они переглянулись, а затем, мысленно заключив союз, повернулись к Кили.

— Кили, я не могу просто так поселиться у принца в покоях. Я в… тебя совсем не знаю, в… ты меня — тоже. Это попросту неприлично.

— Ваше Высочество, вы не можете этого сделать! Что скажет ваша матушка? Что скажет ваш дядя? Это неприлично!

— Поэтому можешь располагаться на диване, ты меня не потеснишь! — закончил Кили и ослепительно улыбнулся, проведя щеткой по волосам.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только тяжелым и злым дыханием Сарна. Финн сжал кулаки, стараясь не выдать своего раздражения, которое было таким же сильным, как и у Сарна.

— Ваше Высочество…

— Кили…

— Тихо! — закричал Кили и тоже надулся. — Если я сказал, что Финн будет жить вместе со мной, то так и будет! И не вам оспаривать мои решения! Так что замолчите и выполняйте!

Тишина стала еще напряженнее. Финн сжал кулаки так, что свело пальцы. Как же его бесит этот надменный ублюдок, принц, сраная выскочка… Сарн издал странный звук, наполовину похожий на раздраженный вздох, а наполовину — на визг.

— Ну? Не вижу реакции.

— Как скажете, Ваше Высочество, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил Сарн.

— Хорошо, Кили, как пожелае… шь, — сказал Финн тем же тоном.

— Вот и славненько, — улыбнулся Кили, отбросив щетку на кровать и рухнув следом. — А теперь давайте ложиться спать. Ты можешь быть свободен, Сарн.

Сарн молча, но настолько презрительно и недоверчиво, поклонился, что у Кили даже улыбка с лица пропала.

— Спокойной ночи, Ваше Высочество. Надеюсь, вам ник… ничто не помешает. — И вышел. Кили закатил глаза и показал закрывшейся двери язык, тут же перевернувшись на другой бок и обняв подушку.

— А можно мне тоже быть свободным? — пошутил Финн, однако про себя понадеялся на успех.

— Нет, — широко улыбнулся Кили. — Ты будешь спать здесь.

Финн ничего не сказал и с тоской оглядел вышеупомянутый диванчик. Не сказать, что ему не понравилось, но то был слишком узким, слишком низким, слишком жестким даже на вид, и гном с тоской подумал, что даже у костра на одеяле спать было бы лучше. По крайней мере не с принцем в одних покоях. Финн не понимал, почему Кили так решил. Может, ему было одиноко? Ведь он не упоминал ни своих друзей, ни приятелей, а с родителями у него отношения, похоже, были не самые лучшие.

Вздохнув, он стянул сапоги и снял куртку.

— Я могу умыться?.. — спросил он у Кили, надеясь, что тот не заснул — принц лежал на боку, обнимая подушку и не подавая признаков жизни. — Эй, Кили? В… ты меня слышишь? — Обращаться к принцу на «ты», будучи у него в гостях, было немножко неловко, поэтому Финн всё время запинался.

— М-м, да, — пробормотал Кили, не отнимая лица от подушки. — Направо купальня. Там найдешь миску с водой и кувшин.

Хмыкнув, Финн направился туда, куда указан сонный принц. Надо сказать, что покои Кили тоже не блистали роскошью. Здесь было только самое необходимое (для принца, конечно). Когда они только вошли, в комнатах было чисто. Но Кили, видно, не был особым поклонником чистоты. Он, не снимая изгвазданных в грязи сапог, прошел в кабинет, отчего на полу остались куски грунта и грязные разводы, сбросил оружие и походную сумку возле стены, естественно, испачкав ее.

Финн покачал головой. Взрослый же гном. Скоро уже совершеннолетний, а ведет себя как ребенок. Разве так можно? А после вспомнил, что и сам-то сапог не снял, а сумку бросил на скамеечке около двери. Осознавать, что он такой же неряха, как и Кили, было немного стыдно.

Найдя купальню, он обнаружил миску, до краев наполненную водой. Холодной, просто ледяной. Он с удовольствием вымыл руки мыльным раствором, умылся, смывая грязь с вспотевшего и от этого свербевшего лица, промыл небольшую бородку от попавших в нее веточек и пыли.

Сразу почувствовав себя на удивление свежим и отдохнувшим, Финн не отказал себе у довольствии умыться еще раз.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Кили уже сопел, накрывшись одеялом и все так же обнимая подушку. Финн ухмыльнулся, глядя на закушенную нижнюю губу и разгладившееся во сне молодое лицо. Кили вызывал умиление и желание о нем заботиться. Как маленький, несмышленый котенок, который отчаянно нуждается в защите и охране. У Финна зарождалось странное чувство в груди, когда он смотрел на эти растрепанные волосы и закрытые глаза. Словно Кили был ему близким человеком, словно он был его младшим братом, который вечно влипает в передряги и требует опеки.

Финну захотелось стукнуть себя по лбу. О чем таком он думает? Придет же в голову… В детстве он часто мечтал, что когда-то у него будет брат или сестра, о которых можно будет заботиться. Но Христа была довольно нелюдимой, ни с кем не встречалась, и шанс заиметь сестру или брата был ничтожным. Поэтому эта реакция на спящего Кили, скорее всего, просто желание из детства о ком-то заботиться.

Финн зевнул. Спать хотелось жутко.

Едва он лег и закрыл глаза, надеясь на несколько часов долгожданного отдыха, проснулся Кили.

— Финн? Это ты? — Голос у принца был хриплый и сонный, он зевнул и наконец отпустил подушку, приподнявшись на локтях. — Сколько я проспал?

— Минут десять, — спокойно ответил Финн. — Я только хотел ложиться. Спи.

— Ага, — пробормотал Кили и затих. Финн, мягко улыбнувшись уголками губ, снял рубашку и тоже лег спать. Как он и думал, диван оказался низким, узким, жестким и, вдобавок к этому, к нему не прилагалось подушки. Так что это «комфортнейшее» обиталище мало чем отличалось от одеяла на голой земле у костра. Но там хотя бы не было неловкости.

Крутился он минуты три, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы ночью гарантировано не свалиться на пол и не разбудить принца. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Однако наконец, после стольких усилий, ему это удалось. Вытянувшись во весь рост и расположившись на боку, Финн уткнулся носом в бархатную спинку и начал дремать.

Он так утомился за эти дни. Усталость — на грани истощения — накатила огромной и теплой волной, накрывая все тело. Конечности ныли, а тело словно выкручивало. Напоминали о себе и сбитые в кровь бедра. Финн про себя поклялся, что никогда больше не сядет на эту морготову лошадь. Будет путешествовать только пешком — медленнее, зато потом не больно.

Глаза слипались, он широко зевнул в спинку дивана и почувствовал, что вот-вот готов погрузиться в сон…

— Финн.

Голос Кили раздался внезапно и неожиданно — да так, что Финн, подскочив на диване, едва с него не свалился. Кажется, он даже испуганно пискнул. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и он тяжело дышал.

— Кили! Что в… ты? Разве можно так пугать!

— Прости-прости, — виновато проговорил Кили и завозился на кровати. — Я просто не могу заснуть, и я подумал, что ты тоже не спишь, что мы могли бы поговорить… Прости, пожалуйста! Спи!

Финн едва подавил в себе желание застонать. Спать хотелось жутко, но голос Кили звучал так грустно и потерянно… Проклиная все на свете и свою доброту, он как можно непринужденнее сказал:

— Я тоже не могу уснуть, Кили. Мы можем поговорить, если ты хочешь. — И так легко далось это «ты», словно Финн обращался к младшему братишке, которому снятся кошмары.

— Правда? — В темноте лица принца видно не было, но Финн легко представил эту широкую улыбку, вспыхнувшую на его лице, и тоже невольно улыбнулся.

— Конечно.

И они замолчали. Говорить было решительно не о чем.

— Эм, — выдавил Кили, и снова повисла тишина.

Финн напряженно соображал, думая, о чем же можно поговорить с Его Высочеством. В голову внезапно пришла мысль, и он ухватился за нее как за спасительную соломинку.

— Через сколько дней у тебя День Рождения? — Вопрос тут же показался ему вымученным и бестолковым, но Кили, видимо, обрадовался и с восторгом выпалил:

— Через два дня! Я буду совершеннолетним. Надеюсь, по этому поводу дядя и мама не сильно меня пилить будут. Все-таки скоро праздник, а они все в делах… — А затем расстроенным голосом добавил: — Скоро и мне придется приобщаться к государственным проблемам.

— Не хочешь? — уточнил Финн, хотя, зная характер и манеру поведения Кили, найти ответ было не сложно.

— Нет, — с готовностью отозвался тот. — После совершеннолетия Торин крепко возьмет меня в оборот и посадит разбирать эти свитки с отчетами, кто, сколько и кому должен, кто кого обманул, кто кого оставил в дураках. А это скучно! Жизнь у нас здесь до ужаса скучная! Даже праздник — и тот бывает раз в пару месяцев, а точнее на мой, дядюшкин и мамин День Рождение.

— Ну, мы ведь живем не для того, чтобы веселиться, — глубокомысленно изрек Финн. Пожевав губу и немного помолчав, он задал интересующий его вопрос:

— У тебя не очень с родителями, да?

На этот раз Кили отвечать не спешил. Наверное, что-то взвешивал, размышляя, стоит ли открываться почти незнакомому гному. Финн, прищурившись, рассмотрел, как принц закусил нижнюю губу и наморщил лоб. Однако умного лица все равно не получилось. Только карикатурная пародия на думающего молодого гнома. Финн едва удержался от смешка.

— Ну-у, — наконец задумчиво протянул Кили, и Финн, не удержавшись, фыркнул в кулак. — Не то чтобы не очень… Мы не очень близки. Ну это и понятно. Торин — почти-что-король, ему некогда мной заниматься. «Королевство» у него, конечно, не большое, но его дела отнимают много времени. К вечеру дядя чуть ли с ног не валится и засыпает сразу, как доходит до своих комнат. А мама… — он немного помолчал. — Мама — это отдельная песня. Она меня любит, да. В детстве мы были очень близки. Она гуляла со мной, читала мне сказки — в общем вела себя, как обычная женщина. Только я помню, что она все время была грустной. Я сначала не понимал, почему. А потом, когда я подрос, дядя рассказал мне, что в детстве у меня был брат — еще там, в Эреборе. Я, правда, уже и не помню, что конкретно с ним случилось. То ли погиб, то ли его украли, но в общем мама не могла не горевать по нему. Потом постепенно мы отдалились друг от друга. Я рос и не хотел быть заменой этого ребенка. Так что однажды мы с мамой крупно поссорились, и после этого наши отношения натянуты. Она пилит мне мозг, заставляя учить правила этикета, а я сбегаю на долгие прогулки. Как-то так. — Он замолк и, видя, что собеседник тоже молчит, резко выпалил: — Не стоило грузить тебя своими проблемами. Это не интересно, я понимаю, мне просто нужно было кому-то высказаться… Прости.

— Нет, почему… — нараспев сказал Финн. Сказать честно, эта история его поразила. Для него у королей и принцев никогда не было проблем. Они были богаты, уважаемы, имели какую-никакую власть… Но Кили, пусть он и был кронпринцем, был глубоко несчастным. Ребенок-замена. Финн поежился. Он никогда не знал своих родителей, но Христа — милая, добрая Христа — всегда заменяла ему их, и Финн не чувствовал себя обделяемым любовью и родительской лаской. Да, иногда не хватало отца, но это уже мелочи. А Кили… был забытым, недолюбленным ребенком. Отсюда, наверное, все эти глупые выражения лица, неуместная бравада и острое нежелание следовать предписаниям. Пусть меня хоть как-то заметят, так? Он глубоко вздохнул. Нужно что-то ответить, как-то его поддержать…

— Ты ни в коем случае не утомил меня, Кили. Мне правда было интересно послушать… Прости, это глупо звучит. Но я правда тебе сочувствую.

Кили не ответил. Финн решил его не доставать, повернулся на другой бок и закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть.

Да, Кили давал ему хорошие почвы для размышлений.


	12. Chapter 12

На следующий день Кили повел Финна на репетицию.

После вчерашнего разговора принц угрюмо молчал, открывая рот только затем, чтобы сказать, куда нужно поворачивать. Финну было неловко, жутко неловко. Хотелось как-то помочь Кили, но он не знал, как. Ему всегда хватало родительского тепла и ласки, поэтому наследника он не смог бы понять, как Финн не старайся.

Поэтому он молча следовал за сосредоточенным на вязи переходов гномом, рассматривая внутреннее убранство королевского дома. Здесь было красиво. Не красиво в смысле роскошно, а красиво в смысле утонченно и в меру. Стены — обычные, сложенные из добротного камня; двери крепкие, деревянные, скорее всего, дубовые; ручки на них — медные, тускло блестящие в свете факелов и свечей.

По коридорам деловито сновали слуги и служанки, нагруженные разнообразной поклажей: от чисто выстиранных простыней до блюд с едой, от которых шел восхитительный запах.

Финн понял, что очень голоден. Кили принесли завтрак на две персоны — и надо сказать, что ничего вкуснее Финн в жизни не пробовал. Однако набрасываться на еду, когда рядом сидит смурной, едва ковыряющий ложкой в тарелке хозяин было бы неприлично, поэтому Финн тоже ограничился самой малостью. К тому же, Кили не терпелось чем-то занять себя — скорее всего, чтобы наконец-то отвлечься от мрачных мыслей.

Мимо, громыхая доспехами и оружием, прошествовал отряд стражников, который почтительно остановился, пропуская наследника и заодно Финна. Гном смутился — никогда еще не оказывали ему таких почестей, и ему было неловко.

— Кили, — негромко обратился он к спутнику, когда они наконец замерли перед дверями, из-за которых доносились стройные звуки флейт и скрипок. — Зачем мы сюда пришли?

Не сказать, что Финн волновался. С новыми людьми он сходился достаточно легко, но тут — не деревня и даже не город. Это — королевский дом, и вести себя нужно соответственно. А вдруг его не примут, осмеют?

Сердце сжалось в груди и, подпрыгнув, затаилось где-то в пятках, когда Кили, так ничего и не ответив, толкнул тяжелые двери и вошел внутрь.

Стройные звуки музыки тут же стихли, а игравшие гномы, не выпуская инструментов из рук, поклонились Кили и украдкой принялись разглядывать Финна, делая вид, что заняты настройкой своих инструментов и вычиткой нот.

Спрыгнув со стула, жалобно скрипнувшего под тяжестью тела, к ним подбежал грузный, полностью седой гном; борода его была заплетена в три толстые косы, доходившие до округлого, спрятанного под строгим камзолом живота.

— Ваше Высочество, — словно из бочки гаркнул гном и склонил голову. — Рад приветствовать вас в своей скромной обители. Что привело вас и вашего друга сюда? — Пронзительные карие глаза сверкнули и остановились на Финне, пристально, цепко его разглядывая.

— Мастер Гун, — Кили тоже приветственно наклонил голову — старого гнома явно уважали. — Я здесь по поводу своего совершеннолетия. Я понимаю, что музыкальная программа давно готова и изменить ее будет сложно, но не могли бы вы выделить минут десять, пожалуйста! Когда я был в соседнем селении, мне очень понравилось, как играл Финн, — и он жестом указал на притихшего гнома.

— Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, почтенный Гун, — произнес Финн и отвесил поясной поклон. Гном окинул его оценивающим взглядом, но тоже поклонился; зажимы на косах тихонько звякнули, сталкиваясь.

— И на чем же вы играете, юноша, раз смогли так очаровать нашего принца? — с тщательно скрываемой ехидцей поинтересовался мастер Гун, сложив руки на объемном животе и слегка отклонившись назад.

— На скрипке, — в тон ему ответил Финн, прищурившись. Мастер Гун ему не особо понравился — было что-то отталкивающее в этом добродушном на вид гноме, однако Финн не мог сказать, что именно. Может, глаза, оглядывающие с изрядной долей иронии; может, морщинистое, изъеденное оспой лицо — но смотреть на Гуна было неприятно.

— Так вот, почтенный Гун, — продолжал Кили, словно не замечая повисшего напряжения и побежавших со стороны оркестра шепотков. — Я хотел бы, чтобы Финн выступил первым и сыграл ту мелодию, которая мне понравилась. Ты же согласен? — спросил он, заглядывая Финну в лицо.

Поймавшему взгляд принца гному оставалось только склонить голову и ответить:

— Конечно, Ваше Высочество.

— Ну вот и отлично! — воскликнул Кили, не обратив внимания на опешившего Гуна. — Сыграй нам, пожалуйста, Финн, чтобы мы могли оценить! Пожалуйста!

Финн вздохнул. Играть перед зрителями — тем более, другими музыкантами — не хотелось. Но делать нечего. За это он получит неплохие деньги. Он снял со спины скрипку, завернутую в полотняный чехол, и бережно развернул. Взял в руки смычок и на пробу коснулся струн. Те отозвались пронзительным звуком, тут же заполнившим все помещение от пола до потолка. Финн, разминая пальцы, почувствовал, как распрямляются плечи, уходят все страхи, а дышать становится легче.

Музыка — это его стихия. Она никогда не подведет.

.

.

.

Торин сидел у камина и задумчиво покуривал трубку. Она была сделана из красного дерева и служила своему хозяину верой и правдой вот уже пятнадцать лет. Её Торину подарила еще мать, и он хранил ее как редчайшую драгоценность. Мать, кажется, сказала тогда: «Закуришь — будешь вспоминать меня». Дубощит и вправду вспоминал мягкие черты матери каждый раз, когда брал в руки трубку.

В дверь постучали. Ручка повернулась, и в комнату неслышно скользнула Дис.

— Торин, — она присела в кресло напротив Торина и взяла его за руку. Дубощит нахмурился и затушил трубку, отложив её на ближнюю к нему полку камина. Торин знал, что если Дис приходит к нему в таком состоянии, сдержанная и грустная, это не к добру. — Торин, — повторила она. — Это правда?

— Что правда, дорогая? — как можно спокойнее спросил Торин, однако сердце его подпрыгнуло. Он определенно знал, о чем хотела поговорить гномка.

— Только не говори, что ты не знаешь, о чем я! — Дис сверкнула карими глазами и откинулась на спинку кресла; крылья ее тонкого носа рассерженно трепетали. — Я говорила с Двалином!

— Это не твое дело, Дис. — жестко отрубил Торин, сжав руки в кулаки. — Я принял решение, и оно не подлежит обсуждению.

— Я согласна с тобой, брат, но… — замялась Дис, подбирая подходящие слова. — Как бы сказать… Еще рано. Гномы не готовы к таким масштабным переменам.

Торин не ответил и в молчании взял с полки трубку, поджигая табак снова. Ему определенно это было необходимо. Дис затронула слишком болезненную тему. Слишком. Вместе с Двалином он обсуждал сегодня только одно: поход на Эребор. Торин лелеял эту мечту уже — сколько? — около пяти лет. Трепетно разрабатывал план, не упуская ни единой мелочи, а по ночам его посещали приятные сны: он сидит на троне Эребора, над его головой сверкает Аркенстон, а рядом стоят Дис и его племянник — Кили.

— Я знаю, Дис, — ответил Торин, прервав долгое молчание. — Я знаю.

Да, он знал, что их поход обязательно обернется страданиями и болью. Даже отборная гномья армия не сможет победить огнедышащего дракона. Торин знал это, но все равно продолжал надеяться. Надеяться на то, что когда-нибудь народ кхазад вернется в свои законные чертоги.

— Ах, Торин, ты совсем не изменился, — покачала головой Дис.

Торину нечего было ответить. Поэтому он потянулся за трубкой и вновь принялся раскуривать ее — ощутить внутри себя душистый дым хотелось нестерпимо. Дис, однако, не спешила уходить. Она откинулась на спинку кресла, но Дубощит видел, как сильно напряжены ее плечи. Дис застыла, словно изваянная из камня статуя; ее пальцы крепко сжали резные подлокотники кресла, костяшки побелели от усилия.

Торин хмуро прикусил мундштук своей трубки и пыхнул дымом.

— На самом деле ты ведь пришла не за этим, — заметил он и вдохнул дым, имеющий привкус разных трав. — Я же вижу, на душе у тебя не спокойно. Ты можешь рассказать мне всё.

Дис взглянула на него широко распахнутыми глазами — совсем, как в детстве — и глубоко вздохнула, явно собираясь с мыслями. Торин знал: ее что-то беспокоило. Закушенная почти до крови губа, складка между бровей, болезненный излом крыльев носа. 

— Понимаешь, — неуверенно начала она. — Думаю, ты знаешь, что Кили приехал не один. Он привез с собой парня, играющего на скрипке. Сказал, что хочет услышать его игру на своем празднике. Я не против, пусть развлекается — в конце концов, у него совершенно нет друзей, а в его возрасте гномы остро нуждаются в знакомых. Просто… Нет, ну сущая нелепица! — внезапно воскликнула она и словно осунулась, вжавшись в спинку кресла.

— Я просто сама себя накрутила… Совсем плохая стала… Слабая… — тихо, едва слышно прошептала Дис.

Торин рассердился. Как смеет наговаривать она на себя! Это она-то слабая! Если Дис — женщина, потерявшая мужа, потерявшая ребенка, — слабачка, то Торин никогда в жизни не встречал сильных гномов!

Он порывисто поднялся с места, отбросив в сторону плохо раскуренную, а оттого так быстро потухшую трубку, и подошел к Дис, положив ладони ей на плечи.

— Не смей говорить, что ты слаба, — четко, выделяя каждое слово произнес Торин и сжал ее округлые плечи. Дис подняла на него мягкие, блестящие от слез глаза и робко, едва заметно улыбнулась. — Ты не слаба, Дис, — еще раз произнес Дубощит и отошел, отворачиваясь.

Когда он повернулся, Дис снова являла собой бесстрастную, собранную сестру короля.

— Благодарю тебя, брат, что уделил мне время, — ровно проговорила она и слегка кивнула. — Подумай о том, что я тебе сказала. Гномы не готовы к таким переменам.

Она, подобрав юбки, вышла, а Торин сжал ладонь в кулак, чувствуя, как впиваются ногти в кожу.

.

.

.

Поговорив с Торином, Дис действительно почувствовала себя лучше, однако странное чувство, не посещавшее ее уже несколько десятилетий, скребло грудь. Этот мальчик, которого привел с собой Кили…

Дис не хотелось признавать, но он напомнил ей Фили. Конечно, он не был копией того златовласого малыша, которого она потеряла: иногда дети, вырастая, изменяются до неузнаваемости. Но эти глаза… Еще у маленького Фили глаза были глубокие, светло-голубые, почти серые; и благодаря такому серьезному выражению глаз казалось, что маленький гном понимает всё, что происходит.

У пришедшего с ее сыном — Финн, припомнила Дис, его зовут Финн — были такие же глаза: умные, всё понимающие. Когда она его увидела, у нее перехватило дыхание. Финн — это ведь почти Фили. Казалось, сама судьба насмехается над ней! Дис едва залечила раны, полученные после смерти мужа и потери сына.

Она сжала руку в кулак, отросшие ногти впились в нежную кожу, но Дис почти не почувствовала боли. Ей нужно успокоиться и понять: этот мальчик — не Фили и никогда им не будет.

Войдя в свои покои и тут же опустившись на ближайшую скамейку, Дис провела рукой по лицу, словно смахивая оцепенение и тревогу. Ей нужно поговорить с этим мальчиком, Финном. Только так она сможет успокоить свое истосковавшееся по старшему сыну сердце.


	13. Chapter 13

Кили, одетый в новый парадный камзол, расшитый золотыми нитями и жутко неудобный, смиренно принимал поздравления и не забывал благодарить чопорных гномов. «Это вы сейчас такие благородные, — с тоской размышлял наследник. — Посмотрю я на вас через час после начала застолья.» Но мама, стоящая рядом, светилась от счастья и цепко удерживала его за руку, и у Кили не было ни шанса по-тихому слинять с парадной залы, заставленной столами, которые ломились от напитков и приготовленных закусок.

Кили с ужасом понимал, что не сможет уйти до самого конца празднества, ведь он — именинник, а значит, вынужден будет оставаться до последнего гостя, который, возможно, захочет еще раз пожелать ему долгих лет жизни.

К тому же, ему предстоит сидеть рядом со знатью, а значит, вести себя как можно приличнее, что уже не могло его радовать.

— Кили, улыбнись, пожалуйста, — едва размыкая губы, прошептала Дис, и Кили натянул на лицо фальшивую, но приятную улыбочку.

Совершеннолетие само по себе не могло быть хорошим праздником: слишком много гостей, торжественных речей и возложенных на него ожиданий; уже на следующий день ему вручат стопки бумаг, даже не дожидаясь, пока наследник протрезвеет. Кили, конечно, преувеличивал, но за свои обязанности браться придется, а ему этого не хотелось. Чтобы отвлечься, он начала рассматривать убранство зала, которое и так знал почти наизусть.

Высокие, сводчатые потолки из гладкого камня, гобелены по стенам; в комнате — жарко натоплено, много гномов, которые пришли его поздравить. Кили выцепил из толпы дядю Торина, который степенно и неторопливо беседовал с каким-то гномом с длинной седой бородой, перехваченной зажимами.

Он улыбнулся и любезно поблагодарил еще одну семью гномов из бесконечного потока лиц, которых он видел во дворце, но знать не знал в лицо. Дис немного ослабила хватку на его локте и приветливо кивнула знакомым. Кили подумал, что это, должно быть, никогда не кончится.

Наконец, бесконечный поток иссяк, и Кили поспешил занять своё место. Подумать только, он репетировал это так долго! Ведь, оказывается, пройти к своему месту — недостаточно. Нужно сделать это красиво, величественно, как подобает наследнику Торина Дубощита.

Гномы расходились по местам, шумно переговариваясь и отодвигая лавки.

Взревели барабаны, загудели трубы, а после всё резко смолкло. Гости замолчали; все взгляды обратились к поднявшемуся Торину. Гном выглядел как никогда величественно: тяжелые черные косы змеились по плечам, в волосах поблескивали золотые зажимы; борода была сплетена в одну толстую тугую косу (1); гном стоял прямо, плечи оттягивала тяжелая синяя мантия; голубые глаза гордо и сурово оглядывали собравшихся.

Дождавшись, пока в зале стихнут все разговоры, а гномы устроятся поудобнее, Торин низко и раскатисто заговорил на кхуздуле, обращаясь к Кили, сердце которого вмиг подчинилось торжественности момента и глухо затрепетало в груди. Торин говорил долго и витиевато, в лучших традициях народа кхазад описывая Кили трудности и радости жизни настоящего гнома.

Наконец, узбад замолчал, и Кили, низко поклонившись, начал свою ответную речь. Поскольку времени на подготовку было чертовски мало, Кили не успел выучить речь хорошо. Он вздохнул, чувствуя себя просто отвратительно — он ясно понимал, что не помнит конца монолога, поэтому надеялся, что заскучавшие гномы пропустят это мимо ушей.

Кили чувствовал на себе десятки взглядов, произнося первые торжественные слова. Мама успокаивающе коснулась его руки, и Кили вмиг приободрился, продолжая уже более уверенно. Когда он закончил, сократив полагающуюся речь наполовину, раздались громовые аплодисменты. Кили украдкой перевел дыхание, оттянув тугой ворот камзола, врезающийся в шею, и раскланялся.

Его, как он и полагал, никто не слушал. Только мама неодобрительно поджала губы и сквозь зубы прошептала:

— Ты мог бы немного и подучить речь.

Кили стыдливо втянул голову в плечи, но мысленно порадовался, что его позора не заметили.

Праздник шел своим чередом. Оркестр играл какую-то чересчур торжественную мелодию, и Кили откровенно заскучал. Его никогда не прельщали такие сборища, и единственное, что радовало гнома, — это то, что теперь, как совершеннолетний, он имел права не спрашивать у матери разрешение на выпивку.

Он с удовольствием отхлебнул едва теплого эля и с интересом уставился на возвышение, на котором стояли музыканты.

Финна объявили как приглашенного принцем Кили музыканта. Кили одобрительно похлопал вместе со всеми и замер, ожидая услышать ту самую божественную мелодию, которую слышал в городке. Радовало, что Сарн не сидел рядом с королевской семьей, иначе он бы непременно испортил Кили всё удовольствие.

Финн был бледен, и Кили заметил, что сжимавшие смычок пальцы едва уловимо подрагивают. И он тоже невольно заразился: сердце забилось быстрее, в животе появилось такое легкое-легкое ощущение, которые бывает только при сильном волнении.

А потом Финн заиграл, и все: гости, недовольная мама, угрюмо молчавший Торин — все исчезли. Даже Финн куда-то пропал, растворился. Остался только Кили и восхитительная, берущая за душу музыка. Мягкие, чарующие звуки до краев заполнили вмиг притихшую комнату. Гномы замолчали, бросили свои важные дела и прислушались.

Слушая невероятную по красоте мелодию, Кили забыл обо всём, что его тревожило, и расслабился так, как не расслаблялся давно. Ему вечно что-то мешало. Поэтому сейчас, глядя на игравшего Финна, Кили четко осознал одну важную вещь: он дома.

Мама рядом прерывисто вздохнула и украдкой вытерла глаза. Кили втянул голову в плечи — он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то плакал.

Когда Финн закончил играть, зал вежливо ему похлопал. Гном неумело поклонился и поспешил улизнуть. Кили усмехнулся: за то время, что он провел рядом с Финном, он успел понять, что тот не любит излишнее внимание.

Кили хлопал громче всех. Он ни капли не пожалел, что пригласил Финна во дворец. Тот оказался неплохим малым, хоть и себе на уме, а играл так, что сердце замирало.

Кили скосил глаза на маму. Гномка уже успокоилась, но выражение ее лица показалось ему несчастным. Он нахмурился. С тех пор, как Финн появился во дворце, мама ходила сама не своя. Она даже ни разу не повысила на него голос! Кили прикусил губу. На маму это было совсем не похоже. Раньше она ни дня не могла прожить, чтобы не выговорить ему за какой-либо проступок. Кили снова посмотрел на маму, но та о чем-то беседовала с министром, и Кили отвернулся, решив оставить ее в покое.

В конце концов, у каждого должны быть свои секреты.

.

.

.

Когда Финн плюхнулся на скамью рядом с Кили, его всего вело. Он никогда еще не выступал перед таким огромным количеством зрителей. Сердце гулко стучало о ребра, руки дрожали, казалось, еще немного — у него бы подкосились колени и он бы упал там, где стоял. Ему вежливо поаплодировали, но быстро вернулись к своим делам.

Кили мечтательно улыбался. Едва Финн сел с ним рядом, гном порывисто заключил его в объятья.

— Это было великолепно, друг! — воскликнул Кили ему в ухо; Финн поморщился. От незамысловатой похвалы затрепетало в груди, а губы сами собой расплылись в широкой, искренней улыбке. Финн давно так не улыбался. Он неловко обнял Кили в ответ, всё еще сжимая в руках смычок и скрипку. От Кили шло тепло, даже жар, и неуловимо веяло чем-то, чем пах только он. Финн вздохнул и отстранился.

— Спасибо большое, — сдержанно ответил он, складывая смычок и скрипку на колени. Внутри все переворачивалось и трепетало, когда Кили весело рассказывал ему о том, что почувствовал, слушая его музыку. Финн особо не вслушивался в его болтовню, хотя ему очень нравились похвалы. Внезапно он ясно понял: за этот короткий срок Кили стал важной частью его жизни, прочно вошел в нее и осел в самом сердце. Финн украдкой горько вздохнул, думая, что уже завтра должен будет уехать обратно.

Кили болтал, он что-то отвечал, пил, ел, даже смеялся, но внутри всё сжималось — так бывает, когда предчувствуешь что-то неприятное. Финну не хотелось расставаться с улыбчивым и добродушным наследником. Скосив глаза, он принялся украдкой его рассматривать.

Лицо Кили раскраснелось и пылало жаром; щеки налились густой краской — то ли от того, что в зале повисла невыносимая духота, то ли от того, что Кили, не стесняясь, подливал себе еще и еще эля. Волосы растрепались, выбились из церемониальных косичек, скрепленных зажимами. Кили то и дело оттягивал ворот бархатного камзола и отфыркивался. Финн усмехнулся, мысленно порадовавшись, что ему носить такие непрактичные вещи, как душный, не пропускающий ни дуновения ветерка, камзол.

Финн поймал на себе тяжелый взгляд принцессы Дис. Гномка, заметив, что он на нее смотрит, величественно отвернулась и поспешила завести беседу с братом. Финн поежился. Он всё время чувствовал на себе ее пристальный, изучающий взгляд, от которого становилось не по себе.

Финн тоже отвернулся и налил себе эля. Тот оказался чуть горьковатым на вкус, но приятным теплом разливался внутри. Финн задумался.

Праздник продолжался. Примерно через час оркестр гномов заиграл веселую мелодию, и гости, довольно загудев, начали разбиваться по парам. В зале тут же поднялся шум, раздался смех. Кили улыбался и притоптывал в такт музыки, что-то выкрикивая в толпу. Он тут же нашел себе партнершу и исчез в толпе.

Финн сжал пальцами переносицу и нахмурился. Голова болела нещадно. Казалось, будто кто-то методично бьет по черепу. Он очень устал. Отхлебнув немного эля и тоскливо поглядев на остатки, он поудобнее перехватил скрипку и решил, что это будет нормально, если он сейчас пойдет в покои Кили и там отдохнет.

Бесшумно выскользнув из-за стола, Финн, стараясь не привлекать внимания, поспешил к выходу, краем глаза заметив, что принцесса Дис тоже встала и, переговорив с братом, направилась к дверям.

Выйдя в коридор, Финн с удовольствием вдохнул свежего воздуха и прислушался к ласкающей слух тишине. После шумного празднества этот коридор показался ему самым лучшим местом на свете. Всё-таки он не привык к такому большому количеству гномов в одном помещении. Они были гораздо шумнее людей, их праздники проходили веселее и живее.

Финн потянулся и чуть было не выронил скрипку. Поймав на себе жалостливый взгляд стражника, он прокашлялся и поспешил выпрямиться, проходя мимо гнома со всем имеющимся у него достоинством.

Перехватив смычок и скрипку в одну руку, Финн устало потер переносицу и, завернув за угол, остановился, решая, куда идти. Он слабо помнил, где располагаются покои Кили, и теперь в растерянности крутил головой и щурил глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, какой дорогой они пришли в зал.

Пройдя несколько шагов, он резко замер и настороженно прислушался. С балкона, которым кончался длинный коридор, слышались взволнованные голоса. Женщина, явно на взводе, что-то доказывала тихо отвечающему ей мужчине. Финн вслушался тщательнее. Судя по всему, это была принцесса Дис.

— Я… Торин, я не стала бы выдумывать, если бы не была уверена, — запальчиво восклицала гномка. Торин говорил твердо, но настолько тихо, что Финн, как бы он не напрягал слух, слов разобрать не мог.

Мелькнула мысль, что подслушивать нехорошо, но Финн, выпив, вел себя так, как не стал бы вести трезвый. Поэтому, отбросив ненужные мысли, он, стараясь не шуметь, сделал несколько шагов и притаился.

— Я уверена, — твердо произнесла принцесса и сверкнула глазами. — Я не могу не узнать собственного сына.

Финн нахмурился и крепче сжал скрипку.

— Предположим, он и правда твой сын, Дис! — воскликнул явно рассерженный Торин. Дубощит облокотился о перилла балкончика и отвернулся от сестры. — Прошло столько лет… Подумай, хочешь ли ты сводить с ним знакомство? Даже если — подчеркиваю, если! — этот парень и правда каким-то чудом нашедшейся сын принцессы Дис… нет смысла с ним знакомиться. Он вырос в совершенно другой среде, он ничего о нас не знает.

Дис замолчала. В наступившей тишине был слышен только вой ветра да далекий гул празднества. Финн задержал дыхание и замер, стараясь не издать ни звука. Если он сейчас выдаст себя, проблем потом не оберешься. Но так интересно узнать, что же будет дальше…

— Ты думаешь, я не понимаю этого, Торин? — жалобно проговорила Дис и взяла брата за руку. — Разумом я осознаю: скорее всего, это мои фантазии, но… Сердцем мне хочется верить, что этот мальчик, Финн, мой сын…

Принцесса еще не успела договорить, как произошло две вещи: Финн, охнув от неожиданности, уронил скрипку, а в дальнем конце коридора послышалось удивленное: «Какого?».

— Кили! — в отчаянии крикнула Дис, бросаясь к сыну. Тот, побледнев, во все глаза смотрел на такую же белую в прозелень мать.

— Я… Я… — он, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, хватал губами воздух, но не мог сказать ничего внятного.

Будто внезапно опомнившись, Кили мотнул головой, прерывисто вздохнул и бросился обратно, в темноту. Финн, который никак не мог отойти от шока, быстро поднял скрипку и, затравленно глянув на принцессу, бросился за Кили.

В коридоре осталось двое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - да-да, здесь у Торина еще длинная борода, а не щетина, как в фильме.


	14. Chapter 14

Когда Финн наконец-то нашел дорогу к покоям Кили, дверь была заперта. Постучав и подождав с минуту, Финн устало прислонился к стене. Голова болела нещадно, раскалывалась пополам. Кили, похоже, засел надолго и впускать его не планировал.

— Кили, — попробовал Финн, стараясь придать своему голосу как можно больше мягкости. Однако в такой ситуации разыгрывать мягкость и понимание просто не получалось. — Кили, открой. Пожалуйста.

Никакой реакции.

Зло выдохнув сквозь зубы, Финн несильно ударил кулаком по стене и сполз вниз, усевшись на пол.

Ситуация сложилась неоднозначная. Принцесса Дис решила, что он — ее потерянный сын; Кили, подслушав, решил, что… Что решил Кили, для Финна осталось загадкой. Он раздраженно закусил губу и крепче сжал в кулаке смычок, которому явно было суждено не пережить эту ночь.

Почему принцесса решила, что он — ее сын? Финн не имел ни малейшего понятия, что пришло ей в голову и что привело ее к таким выводам. Всё, что он знал о пропавшем брате Кили, — это то, что он таинственно исчез, а Дис не смогла пережить потерю.

Финн, конечно, понимал, что Христа — не его родная мать. И он часто думал о том, какими были его настоящие родители, иногда представлял, как через много лет он встретится с ними, посмотрит на их лица и спросит: как же так получилось, что они его оставили.

Злость куда-то ушла, оставив пустоту. Финну вдруг резко стало всё равно, кто его настоящие родители. Да пусть принцесса Дис считает его своим сыном! Главное — то, что он не считает ее родной. Да, по крови он мог бы им родней (он допускал такую мысль, хоть она и казалась ему наполовину безумной), но вырастила его Христа, а значит только она могла называть себя его настоящей матерью.

Финн вспомнил удушливый запах, повисший над поселением, вид обрушившегося домика… Ему вдруг резко стало стыдно. Занятый новыми впечатлениями и знакомыми, он забыл о ней. Покачав головой, он запретил себе думать о маме.

— Кили, — негромко позвал он, постучав в дверь. Ответа снова не последовало. Финн устало вздохнул и подумал, что не нуно было сюда ехать. Никакое золото не стоило той нервотрепки, которую устроил ему королевский сын.

В конце коридора появилась Дис. Первым порывом Финна было сбежать куда подальше, но он заставил себя оставаться на месте — только поднялся, потому что сидеть на полу в присутствии принцессы было бы совсем не вежливо. Сердце гулко застучало под ребрами. Голову пронзило новой порцией боли. Финн закусил губу, отчаянно надеясь, что гномка не захочет с ним заговорить и просто займется утешение своего настоящего сына.

Однако его мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Дис, шурша тяжелыми юбками парадного платья, подошла вплотную и вздохнула, явно собираясь что-то сказать. Финн замер, не зная, как себя вести. С одной стороны, ему было очень ее жаль — потерять сына и так и не смириться с потерей. Но с другой, ему никак не хотелось становиться главным действующим лицом разворачивающегося спектакля.

Кашлянув, он как можно спокойнее произнес:

— Кили заперся в своих комнатах, Ваше Высочество. И судя по всему, выходить не намерен.

Дис как-то отрешенно кивнула и постучала в дверь. Кили снова не ответил. Тогда она мягко и ласково позвала:

— Кили, это я. Открой, пожалуйста.

Молчание. Только что-то упало за дверью, и снова всё стихло. Принцесса Дис выглядела настолько убитой, что Финну стало ее бесконечно жаль. Глубоко вздохнув, он попробовал ее утешить.

— Ваше Высочество, не волнуйтесь, — тихо проговорил он. — Всё образуется. Я завтра уеду, вы помиритесь с Кили и снова заживете как раньше.

Получилось ужасно неловко. Дис даже не удостоила его взглядом. Она смотрела на ручку двери так, будто впервые ее увидела. Финн отметил, что она вся напряжена, как натянутая тетива.

— Я… — тихо сказала Дис. — Не сердись на меня, пожалуйста. — Она вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. — Я не хотела тебя во всё это втягивать, — так же тихо продолжила гномка. — Я всего лишь слабая женщина, не обращай на меня внимания.

— Не говорите так, — возразил Финн, прижимая скрипку к груди.

Дис покачала головой и сжала пальцами виски.

— Кили прав, что обиделся, — выдохнула она. — Я не должна была так себя вести. Я и сейчас не должна с тобой говорить. Но ты… так похож на него. Не только внешне, но и взглядом. У Фили был такой же понимающий взгляд, — выдохнула Дис и резко отвернулась.

У Финна засвербело в носу. Он так крепко сжал смычок, что тот едва не сломался. Смотреть на эту сильную женщину, до сих пор не оправившуюся после сильного горя, было больно. Он не знал, как ее утешить, но понимал — она сейчас отчаянно нуждается в поддержке. Поэтому Финн, выкинув из головы то, что она — принцесса, крепко обнял гномку. Та вначале опешила, но после обмякла в его руках и неловко обняла в ответ.

— Мне очень-очень жаль, — сказал Финн, постаравшись вложить с голос как можно больше сочувствия, — что вы потеряли сына. Но поймите, пожалуйста, — он мягко отстранился, — я — не он и никогда им не буду. Я не смогу вам заменить его.

Дис молчала.

— Но у вас есть еще один сын. И ему очень больно, что вы не обращаете на него внимания.

За дверью что-то звякнуло, а затем раздалось ругательство.

— Кили! — притворно возмущенным тоном воскликнула Дис и всплеснула руками. — Что ты опять натворил!

Дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался взъерошенный Кили. Его глаза покраснели, а кожа вокруг немного припухла.

— Ты только и делаешь, что ругаешь меня! — в тон матери воскликнул Кили. — Ему ты вон сколько наговорила, а мне ласкового слова подарить не можешь.

Дис натянуто расхохоталась и, подавшись вперед, крепко обняла сына.

— Я тебя люблю, дурачок, поэтому и цепляюсь к каждой мелочи, — проговорила она, прижимаясь к сыну. — Как ты этого понять не можешь.

И они оба рассмеялись. Финн стоял, пораженный такой резкой переменой настроения. Они оба едва не плакали чуть меньше, чем минуту назад, а теперь стоят и смеются, перебрасываясь шутками. Да, все-таки королевская семья — странная, решил Финн. И тут же покраснел. До него дошло, что вот уже минуту он стоит и, почти не моргая, удивленно пялится на разворачивающееся действо. Финн поспешно отвернулся и отер пот со лба.

«Что ж, — подумал он. — Главное — они помирились.»

.

.

.

— Может, ты все-таки останешься? — с надеждой спросил Кили, заглянув Финну в глаза.

Тот решительно покачал головой и деловито принялся седлать покорно ждущего его пони.

— Я объяснял, Кили, — терпеливо ответил Финн, — я не могу. В городе меня ждет друг, которому я нужен.

— А я тебе не друг? — обиженно надулся Кили, со вздохом отбирая у Финна сбрую и ловко закрепляя ее на пони. — Я думал, мы теперь друзья. Ну или братья, — лукаво подмигнул гном.

— Кили, хватит, — устало протянул Финн. — Я который раз повторяю: я не могу остаться, в городе меня ждет друг…

— …который без тебя не может, знаю-знаю, — закатил глаза Кили.

Финн промолчал, меланхолично наблюдая за тем, как ловко, быстро и умело Кили закрепляет седло. На дворе было солнечно, дул приятный ветерок, но, несмотря на прекрасную погоду, на душе у Финна было грустно. Он успел привязаться к Кили. Уезжать совсем не хотелось. Вчера, лежа без сна, он обдумывал всё случившееся. Дис, конечно ж, предложила ему остаться. Но Финн отказался, почти не думая. Он чувствовал, что поступает правильно. В доме королевской семьи ему жилось бы куда лучше, чем вместе с Биллом, но ему казалось, что разумнее будет уехать. Чтобы не маячить перед Дис. Чтобы не травить ей душу. Чтобы еще больше не поссорить ее и сына.

Финн украдкой вздохнул, мельком взглянув на балкон. Он встретился глазами с Дис, и та, чуть улыбнувшись, ободряюще ему кивнула. Финн улыбнулся ей в ответ и поспешил отвернуться.

— Ну вот готово, — пропыхтел Кили, закрепляя последний ремень. — Тебе точно не нужно сопровождение? На дорогах сейчас довольно опасно…

Финн покачал головой.

— Не нужно себя утруждать. Я прекрасно доберусь самостоятельно.

И они замолчали. Повисла неуютная тишина. Два гнома избегали смотреть друг на друга, оттягивая момент прощания. Наконец, Финн, сглотнув ком в горле, проговорил:

— Ну… Я был рад с тобой познакомиться.

Кили кивнул.

— Я тоже. Я буду тебе писать, — добавил он. — И ты можешь приезжать, когда угодно, мама будет не против…

Разговор снова прервался. Воздух искрился напряжением, и Финн, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, ляпнул первый попавшийся вопрос:

— А где Сарн?

Кили фыркнул, а потом, не сдерживаясь, захохотал. Финн недоуменно посмотрел на него, подняв брови. Кили, однако, объясняться не спешил, продолжая хрюкать от смеха.

— П-прости, — выдавил он, отдышавшись. — Просто это так забавно получилось. Он пришел ко мне сегодня утром и произнес целую тираду, почему не следовало тебя приглашать и почему твоя игра не стоит таких денег.

Финн хмыкнул.

— Это так на него похоже. Но теперь он долго меня не увидит. Передай ему мои благодарности за то, что не сказал мне этого в лицо.

— Обязательно, — хохотнул Кили и протянул Финну правую руку. — Ну, пришло время прощаться. Мне будет тебя не хватать.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Финн, не покривив душой. За это время он успел привязаться к взбалмошному гному. Он ответил на рукопожатие, а затем, обняв Кили, хлопнул его по спине. Тот ответил тем же.

Высвободившись из рук Кили, Финн поправил седельную сумку и немного неуклюже взобрался на недовольно ржанувшего пони.

— До свидания, — сказал Финн и, не дожидаясь ответа, мягко тронул пони. Тот пошел вперед, едва переставляя ноги и явно осознавая неопытность седока.

Кили помахал рукой вслед и вздохнул. Ему тоже будет не хватать Финна.


	15. Эпилог

_Несколько лет спустя_

— Что это, Билл?! — крикнул Финн, глядя на лежащий на столе конверт из плотной бумаги, скрепленный восковой печатью. — Это твое?

— Нет, — отозвался Билл, не поднимаясь с кровати. — Это вчера принесли. На конверте было написано «Финн». Я ничего не трогал, — пробормотал он и вновь накрылся одеялом.

Финн хмыкнул и повертел конверт в руках. Кто бы мог ему написать? Переписка с Крисом и Лиссой давно оборвалась. Последнее письмо он получил около полугода назад, откуда узнал, что Лисса все-таки забеременела и теперь Крису приходится работать за двоих, чтобы содержать сестру.

Бумага была чуть шершавая на ощупь. Финн провел по неровно выведенному имени и сломал печать. Быстро пробежав глазами по косым строчкам, он опешил. Писал Кили.

_Финн!_   
_Я знаю, мы не общались уже довольно долго, и я не уверен, что ты не сменил адрес, но я надеюсь, что мое письмо всё-таки дойдет до тебя._   
_Я не писал тебе так долго потому, что был очень занят. Не помню, упоминал ли я когда-то об этом письме, но дядя решил взять меня в Эребор. Ты даже не представляешь, как много нам пришлось пережить! Но Смауг убит, и в этом нам очень помог мистер Бэггинс (ты когда-нибудь слышал о хоббитах или, как их еще называют, полуросликах?)_   
_Так вот, теперь Эребор снова во владениях гномов, и мой дядя по праву надел корону. Я теперь настоящий кронпринц. Правда, обязанностей у меня теперь прибавилось, но не в этом суть._   
_Я пишу тебе для того, чтобы предложить переехать в Эребор. И не смей сразу отказываться! Ты — гном, а гномам лучше держаться вместе. К тому же, рядом с Эребором находится город Дейл, которые будет отстраивать Бард Лучник (он, кстати, и убил дракона, поразив его стрелой), и там ты сможешь играть на ярмарках; а если не захочешь, можешь освоить ремесло и трудиться под горой._   
_Пожалуйста, не отказывайся сразу. Мы так долго не виделись, и мне тебя очень не хватает. Если согласишься, напиши леди Дис, она даст тебе дальнейшие инструкции._   
_Ну вот и всё. Я очень надеюсь, что ты согласишься!_   
_Кили_

Финн перечитал письмо дважды. Он рад был наконец-то получить весточку от Кили, но содержание письма поставило его в тупик. Сорваться с места, бросить регулярный, пусть и небольшой доход, друзей… Это было бы слишком радикальным шагом.

Но с другой стороны, он чувствовал, что такая жизнь ему надоела. Каждый день полностью походил на предыдущий, и на день перед ним, и каждый следующий день будет таким же. Билл давно нашел себе девушку и не хотел на ней жениться только потому, что у него не было, куда ее привести. К тому же, Финн очень скучал по Кили. Он не видел его уже полтора года и теперь слабо представлял даже как Кили выглядит.

Финн еще раз пробежался глазами по строчкам письма, погладил шершавую бумагу прикусил губу.

А почему бы не попробовать?

Набрав в грудь воздуха, он крикнул:

— Билл! Теперь ты можешь жениться. Я съезжаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ну вот и закончилась эта история. полтора года. я писала ее полтора года. не буду говорить, что мне она очень нравится, но я получила удовольствие от ее написания. наверное, я пока отойду от фэндома «хоббит», потому что, честно говоря, немного к нему остыла, да и идей нет. но это не значит, что я его бросаю. просто делаю перерыв.  
> хочу поблагодарить всех, кто ставил лайки, писал отзывы и просто молча читал. особенно я благодарна Elizaveta Art за отличную идею и мотивирующие отзывы. спасибо ❤️  
> до новых встреч!


End file.
